I'm in One Piece
by Emma Iveli
Summary: I get sucked into One Piece, where I join the Straw Hats... now we have to deal with evil organizations, Missingnin, insane rabbits all while I'm a Magical Girl and Pokemon Trainer. What more we have to figure why I was sent here... Please R
1. It’s Like an Overdone Fanfic

A/N: This story's back baby! I've updated a few things (such as I turned 20 a few weeks ago...) and also updated some stuff too... for those who haven't read or it remember it, its a story where I join the Straw Hats, it's more serious than most comedy self insertions as I'm not hyper and high on sugar... however things are balanced out by Kinky (see next chapter), I'm also a Magical Girl Pokemon Trainer... Anyways enjoy the return of I'm in One Piece.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Pokemon or Naruto...

Luffy: Why did you mention Pokemon and Naruto?

Me: You don't remember?

Luffy: Remember what?

Me: Sigh anyways... I do own myself... Kinky (chapter 2), the Rouge 7 (chapter 4) and other villains as well.

Luffy: I remember who Kinky is... but who's the Rouge 7 again...

Me: Sigh let's just on with the story.

I'm in One Piece

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: It's Like an Overdone Fanfic

Hello I'm Emma Iveli, just call me Emma. I'm 20, I live with my parents… hey it not funny! I have brown hair and eyes, I wear sky blue and pink wire frame glasses, I'm not what you call skinny and I refuse to give my weight okay! I'm also physically handy capped I have a slow form of Muscular Dystrophy, I'm not in a wheel chair but I do use crutches that are pink... I wouldn't be suspired if you ever seen me someplace… I also have injuries that I received in 2002 that require me to use them, I have a bad ankle because I broke it then the day I had to get the cast off I broke it again, then on my 16th birthday I injured my knee badly… anyways they act up a lot… I live in San Francisco CA, I'm an expert on MUNI so ask me about what buses to take if you're ever in town…

One day I went to Pier 39 on a week day, I don't have work or school so it cool, it was a very nice day the sun was shining… yes the sun shines in SF… I played in the arcade, looked in shops, ate my favorite flavor ice cream bubble gum… I like bubble gum flavored things, I rode the carousal in those cars that are like the Tea Cups. Afterwards I decided to rest by looking out towards Alcatraz… when suddenly a portal appeared above me.

"I'm either dreaming or a fanfic is coming true…" I said.

The portal sucked me up it inside it was all water and I couldn't breath these were going though my "OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE! WHY DID I HAVE TO DIE THIS WAY… WHY COULDN'T I SAY GOOD BYE TO MY LIVED ONES… did I feed the cats before I left… WHY COULDN'T I FINSH MORE FANFICS…" then I passed out.

I began to wake up... I felt someone poke me in the face.

"No Kitten… go wake up dad…" I moaned half asleep.

The poking in the face continued.

"Stop it…" I moaned, "I bet it's not even 8:00"

"Stop poking her Luffy… we already know she's alive…" said a female voice.

I opened my eyes wide… I looked around but couldn't see anything… I began to pat the floor… "My glasses…" I said.

Someone handed my glasses I put them on… the person of Luffy… the Monkey D. Luffy…

"Uh…" I said then I fainted.

I woke up again… this time on a couch… I knew I wasn't at my apartment as this couch wasn't bright red and L shaped. My glassed were right next to me and I put them on. I looked at my body I wore the outfit that I wore to Pier 39, aqua capris and a striped polo shirt that had various shades of blue and green on it. I looked in the mirror and noticed something else… I lost a lot of weight… and I mean lot… I was skinny, I noticed that with my knee or ankle were in pain… I checked my leg and there was no scar from a surgery I had… my teeth were also perfect… I really need braces… I also looked a few years younger… I was about 16 or 17…

"No way…" I said.

"You're awake…" said a voice.

I turned around and saw Nami…

"Um… hi…" I said nervously, I'm a very shy person…. I mean Hinata from Naruto shy… except I don't stutter.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine… um… what happened?" I asked.

"We found you face down in the water… our cook rescued you…" said Nami.

"Oh…" I said, "Of course he'd save me… here I have to say I'm pretty hot…" I thought.

"I'm Nami by the way." said Nami.

"I'm Emma, Iveli Emma." I said knowing to use the eastern style of saying my name.

"So what happened?" asked Nami.

I thought for a moment I could always go with the telling the truth… or I could go with the standard "I have amnesia." Bit… I deiced to go with a third option "I don't want to talk about it…" I said bitterly while drawing on bitter experiences while talking about it.

"Oh…" said Nami.

"Is she awake!" yelled Luffy's voice from the deck. He bolted into the room I sweat drop.

"Cool I sweatdroped." I thought.

"Hi I'm Luffy!" he yelled.

"Hi…" I said nervously.

"Why were face down in the water… and why were did you faint after seeing me?" asked Luffy.

"I don't want to talk about it…" I said.

"Also what are those weird ball things on your belt?" he asked.

"Ball things on my belt…" I thought.

I touched my belt, which is weird because I don't even own a belt "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… no way…" I thought.

I grabbed one and inspected it… it was indeed what it was what I thought it was… a Pokeball.

"I'm officially convinced it's a dream… I've been reading too many "I go to One Piece World" fanfics" I thought.

While I do like both One Piece and Pokemon and have written two crossover fanfics about them… as well Three Knights which is also a Naruto fanfic… I knew it was officially a dream.

"It's called a Pokeball… I'm a Pokemon Trainer…" I said… though to be honest I'd prefer to be a Coordinator but I doubt contests exist in this world… in fact I doubt Pokemon even exist in this world

"What's a Pokemon Trainer?" asked Luffy.

"I'll show you…" I said.

I got up from the couch.

"Are you sure your feeling okay?" asked Nami.

"I'm perfectly fine…" I said.

I fallowed Luffy to the deck, I grabbed all 6 of my Pokeballs "Come on out everyone!" I said.

Out came a well balanced team of some of my favorite Pokemon! Two from each generation… not counting the 4th… after all only 5 have official English names … representing the 1st generation: Vulpix, the cute fire fox and Dragonair the beautiful dragon Pokemon… sorry no Pikachu… representing the 2nd generation was the aquatic rabbit Azumarill and my personal fav of all Pokemon Igglybuff and finally the representing the 3rd the beautiful rose Roseila (which is ironic as chances are it may evolve sometime at it's evolution is a 4th generation) and the cotton bird Swablu…

"If this is a dream then why don't I have legendaries?" I thought.

"Cool what are they?" asked Luffy.

"Well they are known as Pokemon, each one has a special power such as water, fire, plants… and other things…" I said. "How are Flying, Dragon and Normal elements…" I thought.

"Cool can you show me…" said Luffy.

"Sure thing…" I said.

I noticed that Zoro (I'll never call him Zolo! Unless its in anti 4kids fanfic…) was sleeping nearby I got an evil idea…

"Azumarill! Wake him up with Water Gun!" I said.

Azumarill did the standard Water attack on Zoro… it woke him up… both me and Luffy began to crack up.

"Hey!" he yelled.

I began to get nervous, "Sorry… it was just a joke…" I said nervously.

Zoro sweatdroped at he stared at the Pokemon and myself… I guess I must have also looked nervous as well.

"I'm so… so… so… so… sorry…" I said… I really didn't want to mess with him.

Zoro couldn't help but to sweat drop, "It's okay…" he said.

He got up to dry off, I returned my Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

"I'm Luffy!" said Luffy.

"Emma…" I said still a little nervous.

My stomach growled… I was hungry… I don't know how long I was out for and bubble gum ice cream isn't that filling… unless you eat a ton of it, heh heh heh… actually I did, I had a waffle cone…

"Sanji we're hungry!" yelled Luffy.

"Great…" I thought.

Sanji seemed to kick the door out.

"How many times do I h…" yelled Sanji who then noticed me, his visible eyes turned to a heart." Why is the lovely beauty awake... is there anything you would like my lovely sweet" he said as he skipped towards me.

I was annoyed... but I was also really hungry.

"I'd like a meal… anything without onions of any color that includes green, celery or anything spicy… preferably pasta…" I said.

"Of course!" he said in a loving way.

"To bad this is a dream because I could used to this…" I thought.

He skipped to the Galley, during dinner, which was spaghetti, and meatballs I was introduced to Usopp… I could tell this take place in one of those alternate realties where Vivi didn't' exist or they haven't made it to the Grand Line yet… it was confirmed the former… since this was a dream I did a bold move.

"Luffy…" I said quietly.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Since you don't have a musician… can I be it?" I asked quietly.

Luffy looked he was going to explode… he was so happy…

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah…" I said quietly... truth was I didn't know any songs… but hey since this was a dream what the heck.

Later we were gathered by the Ram's head... I took a breath… suddenly all the words to Only 1 No. 1 (the theme song to Di Gi Carat by the way) came to my head… I began to sing it… perfectly. I even added some dance moves it… when I was done, Luffy was clapping loudly while the other gave small applause. I'm pretty sure I blushed heavily.

"I was really that good…" I said shyly.

"You were excellent!" said Sanji in a loving way.

I sweatdroped…

"I have to say you were even better than the Great Captain Usopp!" said Usopp.

I gave small giggle "So I'm definitely the musician…" I said.

Luffy smiled and said "Of course!"

I gave a happy sigh… like I said… I'm shy.

After I did a few more songs… including one as a joke: Chi Chi Wo Moge... heh heh… I even did the dance moves... you know the moves… if you don't let's just say it's what the songs the about…

I went to bed in Nami's room… I knew when I woke up I would be in my bed, with my cat Kitten near my feet… or my dad yelling how his life sucks and how the cats make his life miserable… either or…

The next morning I woke up… I blinked… I wasn't in my room with a bookshelf as a night stand with several anime figurines, a piggy bank, a Sailor Moon alarm clock... no TVVCR with a DVD player on top and a PS2 next it… no book self stuffed with magna, no hundreds of anime DVDs… I was still on the Merry Go… or Going Merry… what ever its called.

"Its… its… not a dream…" I said, "Great… I'm in one of those over done fanfics…" I thought.

Next Time: I'm having a fun time a Straw Hats but what's that... oh god no... it is... I can't believe it... it's... it's so horrible! Find out what it is next time...


	2. Enter Kinky!

A/N: I usually don't like updating the same fic on the same day... but like the first time I posted it, I made an exception for the 2nd chapter, because it don't get interesting and crazy until this chapter... Oh yes starting with this chapter the POV switches from mine (Emma), 3rd person and Kinky's...

Chapter 2: Enter Kinky!

(Emma's POV)

It has been a few days since I entered this world. I still haven't told them what happened to me but I'm not as shy around them. In fact I began to play pranks on Zoro and Sanji with help from Usopp, Luffy and some of my Pokemon. Heh heh… during fights I've been a big help with my Pokemon… especially since they can burn, zap, freeze, paralyze, poison put to sleep, splash and just harm the opponent… I've been having a lot of fun… but I miss my family… my boyfriend… my cats… wait strike that… I hate Eugene! Big jerk… I miss my kitty… however I kept thinking "Why was I sent here?"

I was near the side of the boat when what looked like a meteor appeared in the sky… it looked like it was aiming for the ship… no wait… it was aiming for me! I quickly dodged it and it was alive… it was a blue furry rabbit…

"Are you Emma?" said the rabbit.

"Yes…" I said "Oh no it can't be…" I thought

"I'm Kinky…" said Kinky.

"It is… don't tell me…" I thought.

"You're the magical girl I'm looking for!" said Kinky.

It was Kinky… here's a brief history about her, I created her for a fanfic which years ago which I had since discounted… anyways she was originally going to be sarcastic, rude and in your face but somehow warped into an insane deranged psychotic character… it isn't beyond her to threaten people… things and Lucky the Leprechaun (which is the origin to "They're After Me Lucky Charms"). While I did discontinue her original fanfic she now torments a new magical girl named Sakura in The Mamodo, the Magical Girl and the Insane Rabbit and she does play a major role oddly enough in Quest of King Special: Beyond the Mirror… maybe this should give me some inspiration for what she does to the Straw Hats when I get back home...

"I'm no Magical Girl!" I said.

"Yes you are…" said Kinky.

She took out a navy blue wand and forced it to my hand, it glowed.

"What's the threat?" I asked since I knew I was forced to now.

"There's none!" said Kinky.

"None?" I repeated.

"None…" said Kinky.

There was one way to get rid of her… I punted her… punted her far.

"I HATE THAT RABBIT!" I said finishing off with Sakura's catch phrase.

(3rd person POV)

Luffy watched Emma punt Kinky miles away on the Sheep's head… he was wondering what was going on, Emma noticed that he was watching… she ran towards him

"Luffy we have to get out of here quickly…" said Emma.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"That rabbit… I've heard stories… she's insane… and ruins everything… we have to sail elsewhere" said Emma who was panicking

"Is she really that bad?" he asked.

Emma nodded.

However, Kinky reappeared

"You thought you could rid of me? Did you?" said Kinky.

She pulled out a gun…

(Kinky's POV)

I can't believe she punted me! Me! And I have even done anything to her… yet! Mwa ha ha ha!

I point one of my precious guns at her… "Look if you do that again… I will kill you!" said Kinky.

The weird Straw Hats kid was about to do something but Emma placed her hand in front of him and said "But if you kill me you'll lack a magical girl…"

Damn it! That's smarts… she was right…

"Fine I'll kill the kid!" I said.

I shot the Straw Hat kid but the bullet bounced back and hit me… however I'm immortal! Mwa ha ha ha!

(Emma's POV)

Did I also neglect to mention she's immortal…

"What was that about?" asked Luffy.

"She's immortal and insane…" I said, "She can't be stopped…"

I sighed and swallowed my pride I knew there was no way out of it… and there was no evil threat… why did it have to this way…

"Fine I'll your Magical Girl… just don't shoot any more my friends… we got lucky you only shot Luffy…" I said.

"Yay!" said Kinky.

I sighed big time…

(3rd Person POV)

Luffy, Emma and Kinky went to the lower deck. Luffy watched as Emma did Magical Girl training.

"Okay Emma hold up the wand high and say "I'm a pretty princess who paints pink ponies with a plastic penis" 5 times fast…" said Kinky.

"That can't be the transformation phrase!" yelled Emma.

"Fine… the true phrase it "Pretty Power Make-up!"" said Kinky.

Emma held the wand high and said "Pretty Power Make-up!"

A minute long light show began as her clothes become a white t-shirt with a pink tie and a sky blue sailor collar, she gained a layered mini-skirt that somewhat resembled Eternal Sailor Moon but with 4 layers instead of three, the top layer was Sky Blue, then purple, then pink and finally navy blue. She gained navy blue high heels that resembled Sailor Neptune's, pure white silk gloves that reached to just above her wrist appeared on her hands and finally her glasses became a purple mask that covered her eyes much like Tuxedo Masks or Sailor V's…

"That was so cool!" yelled Luffy.

"Wow it's pretty cute…" Emma.

"You known as Pretty Emma. Now for your first power Pretty Rainbow Surprise." said Kinky, "You wave your wand to attack the opponent…"

Emma got an evil idea, "Like this?" she said She spun the wand around and shouted "Pretty Rainbow Surprise!" a rainbow colored beam came from her wand… she aimed it at Kinky. It hit the deranged rabbit head on, it would have killed or hurt her severally if it for the fact she's immortal.

"You know maybe we'll train more later…" said Kinky.

"I'd like that…" said Emma or Pretty Emma bitterly.

Zoro came from the back deck and "Asked what's with the noise?"

Kinky took out a gun and said "Identify yourself!"

Zoro's eyes twitched, "What's going on?" he asked.

"It's a weird complicated story…" said Pretty Emma.

(Emma's POV)

Not too long later after transforming back Kinky explained everything to the Straw Hats… while I repeatedly banged my head agaisnt the table. Why did it have to be Kinky… I know its funny when you're the one watching but when she's your Magical Girl… (Sigh) why did I create her?

"So your saying Emma's a super hero…" said Zoro.

Kinky "That's right!" he said.

"But there's no threats she'll be facing…" said Zoro.

"That's right…" said Kinky.

"Then why are you here?" asked Nami.

"Well…" said Kinky.

"You want to annoy me and those whom I live with, right?" I asked as I stopped banging my head.

"That right!" said Kinky.

Everyone in the room sweatdroped, "I wish I could get rid of you…" I said.

"Well too bad I can't die…" said Kinky who took out and gun, loaded with a bullet and shot herself in the head with it… nothing happened "And I'm an excellent tracker… you will never be rid of me MWA HA HA HA!"

I sighed, "Sorry about this…" I said quietly.

"It's not your fault that an insane talking rabbit is fallowing you around…" said Luffy.

"Thanks…" I said, "If you only knew…" I thought.

And that is how Kinky joined the crew… why couldn't I have gotten her sister Bed Sheet or someone else… I like being a Magical Girl… Kinky… if she wasn't my mascot … (sigh) Why me?

Next Time: Oh man who is that guy... and why is he trying to kidnap me? Wait... he know I'm not from this world... that's bad very bad... next time someone know my secret... find out what's going to happen...

A/N: Oh yeah... should some point later should Kinky sing "Can't Kill Me" (a Can't Touch me parody), just wondering.


	3. Someone’s After Emma

Chapter 3: Someone's After Emma

(Emma's POV)

I was alone in a dark room… it was like nothingness… I had no idea where I was or anything. I was in my Pretty Emma uniform. Then the voices came.

"You are the one!"

"You must go!"

"You must come with us!"

"You must die!"

"You must live!"

"What's going on?" I cried out.

Then I woke up… I was on the couch and I looked around, I grabbed my glasses and put them on.

"It was all a dream…" I said, then I sighed.

I didn't want to have that dream again so I decided not to go back to sleep. I left for the deck quietly as to not wake up Nami or Kinky…

I sat down on one of the stairs and looked up at the sky…

"Pretty…" I said. I rarely ever saw the stars… only at MDA camp and the planetarium (which is currently being renovated)… hey that's what happens when you live in the city.

I began to sing Soko ni Sora ga Aru Kara quietly.

"Hey!" called a voice.

I looked up at the crow's nest and Usopp was in there it was his turn for watch.

"Hey Usopp!" I said back, "Want some company?"

"Sure…" he said.

I climbed up to the Crow's Nest.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

"I can… you know I can go back to sleep…" I said.

"Oh yeah Swablu, Igglybuff Roseila…" said Usopp trying to suppress a laugh especially what happened recently...

(Flashback)

I gave cotton balls to Usopp and Luffy, two each... I had a pair myself, we all put them in our ears. Igglybuff ran behind Zoro who was training… Igglybuff used sing and Zoro feel asleep like a baby… we could have done when he was actually asleep but this sleep's deeper. Because of the cotton balls the attack didn't effect us.

"Time for faze two…" I said.

We all had markers, all 3 of us ran up to Zoro and began to draw on his face... that's right we pulled a Jigglypuff

(End of Flashback)

"I just didn't want to… I had a weird nightmare…" I said, "I'm not the type to get nightmares…"

It's true, I haven't had nightmares since when I was like 12… I blame anime… by which I mean scary nightmares… sad night mares are different

"Your not?" asked Usopp.

"Nope… not for years…" I said.

"What was it about…" asked Usopp.

I shivered just thinking about it, "I don't know it… was creepy… very creepy…" I knew I looked pale… I was also shaking a lot…

Usopp changed the subject by telling me one of his stories (lies) that got it off my mind. It helped me a lot.

(3rd Person POV)

The next day they landed on an island, Luffy ran away to explore, while Sanji went to buy supplies.

"I need some alone time…" said Emma going off to explore as well.

"Okay…" said Zoro.

"I'm coming too!" said Kinky.

"No…" said Emma.

"Why?" whined Kinky.

"I said I need alone time…" said Emma.

"Then why do the Pokemon come?" asked Kinky.

"Because I trust them more than you…" said Emma.

"Too bad I'm coming…" said Kinky.

"I have my ways to make you stay… come on out Dragonair, Azumarill Swablu!"

All 3 Pokemon came out, "Use your Ice Beam on Kinky!" said Emma.

All three Pokemon shot out a blue beam that hit Kinky… freezing her into a giant ice cube.

"That shut her up…" said Zoro.

"I'll back soon… bye!" said Emma after returning her Pokemon.

She climbed off the boat and went to explore… it was a city so there was plenty for her to do.

(Emma's POV)

I checked my Inu-Yasha wallet… it was still there good… I needed some clothes and also a snack so I checked how much I had… there were hundreds of thousands of Berries.

"Lucky…" I said cheerfully especially since I didn't have much cash on me when I came to this world… must have been like the Pokemon appeared when I came.

I looked around to what sort of food places they had then I saw it…

"Takoyaki!" I said happily.

Takoyaki… Octopus Ball, Octopus Puffs, Octopus Dumplings… what ever you call them they are delicious… I know they have green onions but I ignore that… they are so good plus there's the fact I rarely ever have them... I ordered a plate of 24 from the stand… I was really hungry. I sat down on a nearby bench and happily ate them.

(3rd person POV)

While Emma ate her Takoyaki a young man wearing sunglasses with jet black hair wearing a white t-shirt and jeans noticed her.

"She must be the one…" he thought.

He walked over to her.

"Excuse me?" he asked her.

Emma swallowed a Takoyaki and holding the tooth pick her mouth. "Yeah?" she said.

"Um… Are you from around here cause I never seen you before…" said the man.

"No I'm not from the island…" said Emma as she ate another one.

"What about this world…" he asked.

Emma stopped, "What?" she said.

"Are you from this world…" he said.

"What would make you think that?" she asked.

"Just a hunch…" he said as he grabbed her by the wrist.

"What are you doing?" she cried.

"You're coming with me!" he yelled.

She managed to grabbed one of the used toothpicks and jab him with it… then she ran away.

"You're not going to get away so easily" He said adjusting his sunglasses.

(Emma's POV)

Okay… this is bad… I haven't even told the Straw Hats yet… very bad…

I ran into an alleyway… I sighed, "How did he know?" I asked no one in particular.

"Know what!" yelled a familiar voice.

I closed my eyes and punch the person… I realized who it was.

"Sorry Luffy…" I said with a sweat drop.

"Why did you punch me?" yelled Luffy.

"Someone's chasing me… Luffy I need to tell you something…" I said.

"Too late!" the man seemly appeared from nowhere and grabbed my wrist again, "You're coming with me… whether you like it not…"

"Gum Gum Pistol!" shouted Luffy as he punched the guy in the face.

The guy let go of me… I didn't know but something told to transform to Pretty Emma. After the minute long transformation… for some bizarre reason the guy didn't attack… it looked like he was eating a snack… so that's what villains do when Magical Girls transform…

Afterwards he turned his attention to me like nothing happen… he smiled "That proves you are the one…" he said.

He reached from something in his pocket it looked like a small metal tube… then he pressed a button. And it was…

"A light saber?" I thought with a sweat drop… I know they are dangerous… but this isn't Star Wars… or to a lesser extent Tenchi Muyo.

"What is that?" asked Luffy.

"A light saber…" said the man he it to cut a piece of metal in half.

"That's bad… really bad…" I said then I got an idea, "Swablu I choose you!"

The blue cotton bird came out, "Use Haze!" I said.

A black could came out Swablu's beak… Me, Luffy and Swablu who perched on my head ran away.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"All I know he's after me I don't know why… but he also knows where I'm from…" I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"I'm not fro…" I said but the guy cut me off when he grabbed me again.

"Like I said you're no going anywhere…" he said his grip was extremely tight, I couldn't help but to let out a scream…

He turned to Luffy and Swablu. "Either of you do anything I don't know what I'm going to do to her…" he said.

Somehow I knew he was bluffing… but Luffy… I doubt he knew.

(3rd person POV)

Sanji had just finished most of the shopping when he heard a woman's scream. He knew a woman was in danger so he ran towards it. He saw the man holding Pretty Emma's wrist. He also heard the threat he told Luffy and Swablu… he also someone how knew it was bluff. Sanji put the groceries down and ran towards the man and kicked him from behind the man let go of both Pretty Emma and his Light saber. Pretty Emma ran behind Luffy.

"Thanks Sanji!" said Pretty Emma.

"It was my pleasure…" said Sanji with a heart replacing his visible eye.

Pretty Emma sweatdroped she shook it off and said "Swablu!"

Swablu knew what Pretty Emma wanted, it grabbed the Light saber and gave it to Pretty Emma. She pressed the button to deactivate it.

The man got up, "You think I can't get it back… I'm a master of the…" said Man.

"The Force…" said Pretty Emma.

"No… the Schwartz!" said the man.

Pretty Emma anime fell.

"I don't get it…" said Luffy.

"Neither do I…" said Sanji.

"I'll explain to you later… maybe" said Pretty Emma getting up "How does he know these things… or at least those jokes?" she thought.

"I'm only kidding… I don't know either… I just happen to have a light saber…" said the man.

"Why are you after me!" yelled Pretty Emma.

The man smirked "Fine I'll tell you… there are people after you… some want you alive… some dead… I'm not going to say why… but they just do… I'm from a group that wants you alive but we also want to kidnap you… I know when my chips are down so I won't kidnap you… this time… can I have my Light Saber back?" he asked.

"Fine…" said Pretty Emma.

She tossed it back to him and he left, "See again Emma Margaret Iveli…" he said.

(Emma's POV)

I gritted my teeth "How does he know these things…" I thought.

"Wait Emma I thought your surname is Iveli…" said Luffy.

"It is… just where I come from the given names are first and the surnames are last." I said.

I sighed… "Look there's something I need to talk to you about… but first… I think the rabbit's hiding something…" I said.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Just a feeling I have…" I said.

(Kinky's POV)

I was frozen… damn that's smarts… I saw everything but was a blur then I saw an orangey blur it began to get warmer and warmer… then I was on fire… literary… I saw the foxy Pokemon… with Emma, the Love Cook and the Straw Hat kid.

"Kinky are you hiding something…" said Emma.

"No…" I said.

"Are you sure I thought you might know something… like why I just had a kidnap attempted on me…" said Emma.

I didn't know what to do… so I yelled "You can't catch me! I'm the gingerbread man!" and ran away… or so I tried… my feet were still frozen… damn it…

"Fine I'll tell" I said, "There are people after to kidnap you and kill you… that's all I know unfortunately…"

"Didn't you say there wasn't any threats?" said the Straw Hat kid.

"Well not any real threats, there's no one trying to take over the world by stealing energy, pure hearts, dream mirrors, love waves, sprits or soul gems so technically I was right…" I said.

"But wouldn't people trying to kill and kidnap me constitute as a threat?" asked Emma.

"In theory… I said.

I could tell it took everything for Emma to not attack me… Mwa ha ha ha! Like that would work anyways…

"Um… do you know why?" asked Emma.

"Because where you're from…" I said, yes I know Emma's not from this world… I just hid from her… maybe I should have blackmailed her too… meh… she would have gotten around to telling them anyways…

(Emma's POV)

Kinky knew… I wonder if she knows back home I created her… either way I had to tell them the truth.

"Luffy… Sanji… we need a meeting…" I said.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"I need to tell you something important…" I said quietly.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"It's just really important…" I said.

(3rd Person POV)

Not too long later there was a meeting in the galley, Emma was quiet.

"I have something to yell you that's pretty unbelievable…" said Emma.

"What?" asked Nami.

"I'm from another world…" said Emma.

The Straw Hats gasped.

"Are you serous?" asked Nami.

Emma nodded, "I was just minding my own business then I was suck though a portal…" said Emma.

There was a silence then Luffy asked "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Because… I don't know… I just couldn't…" said Emma, "Now there's people who to kidnap me because I'm from another world and some want to kill me…"

Emma got up and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Luffy.

"I should go... I should leave… the crew… you probably don't want me around anymore anyways…" said Emma.

"Well too bad your staying…" said Luffy.

"What?" said Emma.

"Your one of us now… and you're not leaving…" said Luffy.

"Luffy's right…" said Nami.

"Just because your from another world doesn't mean we think any different of you…" said Usopp.

"Thanks…" said Emma quietly.

Sanji grabbed Emma hand with his heart for his eye before he could say anything Emma said "I should point out back in my world I have a boyfriend…"

Sanji went to sulk in a corner… Emma sighed then let out a small giggle.

"Fine I'll stay… however if there's a chance for me to go back you'll let me go…" said Emma.

"Okay…" said Luffy.

(Emma's POV)

While I did tell them the truth about me being from another world I couldn't tell them that both them and Pokemon are factious things in my world… how would they feel… Kinky on the other hand.

"Kinky… there's something I need tell you something…" I said.

"What?" asked Kinky.

"In my world… you see I write stories… and one of the characters I created for those stories was you…" I said.

"Is that true?" asked Nami.

"Yes…" I said with a sweat drop.

Kinky began to bow before me… "All hail Emma my god…" said Kinky.

Everyone in the room sweatdroped in including me.

And so they found out… I'm glad they did… but still there must have been a reason why I was sent here…

Next Time: Uh... are they what I think they are? Those headbands... those clones... those attacks... Ninja? Not just any ninja... missing nin from the Hidden Villages (thought I was going to say Naruto or Team 7... right)... some one hired ninjas to kill me... well with my knowledge of Jutsus, Luffy's willingness to help friends and Stone Ninja's sea sickness we'll be able to beat them... okay I'll say it... Believe it!


	4. Ninjas!

Chapter 4: Ninjas!

(3rd person POV)

A man came into a hut… in side was a group of 4 men and 3 women all of them wore the same head band with a metal plate but each metal plate had a different pattern.

"So the Rouge 7, I've finally found you…" said the man.

"What do you want?" said one of the men who had light brown hair and headband a spiral that resembled a leaf on it.

"I have the money to put out a hit…" said the man he put a rather large bag filled with gold coins.

"Interesting…" said one of the women who's turquoise hair was kept in a tight bun and her head band had 4 squiggles on it.

"So what's the hit…" said a man with red hair and his headband but his had what looked like an hourglass on it.

The man took out a picture of Emma.

"Her name is Iveli Emma…" said the man.

"Any thing else about her?" asked the woman with platinum blonde hair in a long ponytail, her headband had weird shapes that you could say resembled clouds on her headband.

"She's a member of the Straw Hats pirates…" said the man.

"Whoa, whoa… pirates you mean out at sea? I don't do oceans" said a man with black hair and what looks like rocks on his head band.

"What a wimp…" said the last woman with light blue hair kept in a long braid and who's head band has two lines zigzag lines that mirrored each other.

"Yeah just because your specially jutsus won't work." said the last man with short dark green hair and a zigzag that resembled grass on his headband.

"Now, now Ken… that doesn't mean you can't do your part… we the Rouge 7 accept…" said the leaf man.

"Thank you…" said the man whop left he took the bag, "By the way I won't pay 'till the jobs done…"

"We don't care about money…" said the cloud woman.

The man sweatdroped, "Right… either give me proof then you'll get paid…"

"So… what did we just say…" said the one with rocks known as Ken.

"I should get going…" said the man who left.

"Seem innocent… I like innocent…" said the woman with squiggles.

"This will be fun…" said the grass man.

"It sure will…" said the leaf man.

A few night later all 7 were in a small boat.

"So that the Straw Hats…" said the "leaf" man looking though a telescope.

"Oh man I'm sea sick…" said Ken.

He barfed on the side of the boat.

"Is there anyone on watch?" asked the zigzag woman.

"Yes… the swords man Roronoa Zoro…" said the leaf man.

"Is it okay if I take him on…" said the squiggle woman.

"Of course Mizu… I wouldn't have it any other…" said the leaf man.

The squiggle woman named Mizu gave small smile.

"Well we should really have some cover…" said the grass man.

"I'm on it Koji…" said Mizu, "Hidden Mist Jutsus!"

The whole area around the Merry Go was covered in a heavy mist.

"All right people! Let's move out!" said the "leaf" man.

They all jumped on Board the Merry Go.

"Okay everyone move out… Mizu, make sure the Swords Man is awake before fighting him…" said the leaf man quietly.

Koji, the grass man went up to the back deck, the zigzag woman went to the weapon store room, the hour glass man went to the door with the pump but closes the door immediately, the cloud girl went in to the guy's cabin she decided to stay there incase there was any noise that woke any of them up, Ken went into the Galley… it wasn't good for him as he was still sea sick.. he quickly left and threw up, Mizu jumped up to the Crow's nest to discover Zoro was asleep, she was disappointed but knew when the target was found he'd surely wake up and finally the leaf man went into the rear hold, first he checked the bathroom but it was just that… then he went down though the trap door… he went down the stairs, he saw two girls, and a blue rabbit sleeping. He took out the picture… he confirmed that one of them was his target.

"Perfect… now it isn't' fun unless she's awake." He said.

(Emma's POV)

I was at a bachelorette auction and I was the prize… did I emanation all the people there were anime perverts and ladies men of anime (minus Sanji)… the auctioneer was Nabiki Tendo from Ranma 1/2.

"100,000 yen!" said Ataru Moroboshi from Urusei Yatsura.

"Great…" I said.

"200,000 yen!" called Happosai from Ranma 1/2.

"Oh… that's even better…" I said.

"250,000!" called Jiraiya from Naruto, "She'd make great inspiration for my next novel…" he whispered to Miroku from Inu-Yasha.

I know I made a face… "Okaay…" I said.

"300,000!" called Miroku then he whispered to Jiraiya "She'd bare the perfect child…"

"Oh god…" I said while shaking my head.

"500,000!" called Brock from Pokemon.

"I wouldn't mind he has the cleanest mind…" I said.

"1,000,000!" called face I didn't recognize from an anime… that's because it was my boyfriend Rick…

"Rick…" I said happily.

"Going once! Twice! Sold!" said Nabiki.

I went to hug Rick and he hugged me back…

Then I woke up from the strange yet heart-warming dream I was having.

"I need a drink of water…" I said rubbing my eyes, I grabbed my glasses and I put them on… what I saw shocked me… there was man in my room… what he wore shocked me… it was a head band… one of those from Naruto… he ran towards me and shut my mouth closed while placing a kunai at my neck.

"So your Iveli Emma… let me introduce my self I'm Kanzu from The Hidden Leaf Village…" he said.

Apparently not only am I in the One Piece world… but one of those One Piece worlds that shares its world with Naruto... there are couple fanfics like that…

"You must be wondering why I'm here…" said Kanzu, "I was hired by a man looking to kill you… my group don't need the money… we just enjoy going for a kill…"

By the term "group" I'd guess he's a missing-nin.

"So I guess since I told you everything it time to go…" he said.

My eyes were wide, I began to kick Kinky who sleep by my feet by the way to wake up.

"Texas Cheese Nipples!" she yelled while waking up.

"Hmmm hym hm!" I said… I doubt she could under stand… by the way I said "Kinky help me!"

Kinky eyes were wide "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO EMMA!" she yelled… hopefully waking up the whole ship.

(3rd person POV)

In the guy's cabin Sanji woke up first… the second that he had heard Kinky yell meant she must be in danger, if not he could always have Emma (who would gladly do it) freeze and put her in the freezer for a few days.

"Oh your awake…" said the cloud woman.

He saw the cloud woman Sanji's eye irrupted in hearts he ran towards her.

"Now what's a beautiful girl doing here at such a time?" asked Sanji.

"Oh just here for some fun…" said the cloud woman… "If you try to save the target I'll be forced to get rid of you too…"

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"The Megumi… from the Village Hidden in the Clouds… just trying to kill a girl named Emma… and if you get in the way I'll kill you too…" said the cloud woman.

In the crow's nest Kinky's yell managed to wake up Zoro…

"That rabbit…" he grumbled.

"Good… you're awake…" said a voice.

He turned to see Mizu looking at him with a smirk.

"Roronoa Zoro… as the best swordsman… er woman of The Rouge 7! I challenge you, I'm Mizu of the Village Hidden in the Mist." said Mizu.

"What?" asked Zoro who a still a little groggy.

"Or I could kill you right now…" said Mizu placing a katana near his neck.

"Fine… but I'll the one to win…." Said Zoro who noticed the mist "What's with all the mist?" he thought.

Mizu jumped down on to the deck and he climbed down and fallowed.

Back in the girl's cabin Nami was just waking up when he saw Kanzu holding Emma down. Kinky saw her gave her a nod.

"What do you think I'm doing silly rabbit? I'm trying to kill her…" said Kanzu.

Emma saw Nami getting her staff ready, her eyes were wide… she would have warned her not to know him out. Nami whacked him in the head with it however…

"He turned into the plant?" said Nami.

"Replacement Jutsu…" said Emma who was now free of Kanzu's clutches.

"What?" asked Nami.

Zoro came down the stairs.

"Good you're here…" said Nami.

"What's going on?" asked Zoro.

"Someone just tried to kill Emma…" said Kinky.

Zoro smirked, "Is that so…"

"You know…" said Emma to Zoro.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"You should have gone with a different disguise… then again Zoro was probably the one who saw… right Kanzu…" said Emma.

Zoro's eyes were wise then there was a puff of smoke and Kanzu stood in his place. Nami and Kinky were surprised.

(Emma's POV)

It was all too obvious… I've seen that trick on Naruto too many times… like that time during the Chunin Exam with the code word and Orochimaru… heh heh… Naruto's such a moron…

"How did you know?" asked Kanzu.

"Well it's simple…" I said, "You went with Zoro… with him on watch tonight you could have easily transformed into him… same with Luffy because of his wanted poster…"

"Your good… makes your pointage even higher…" said Kanzu who began to make hand signs, "Clone Jutsu…" and many clones of Kanzu appeared

Good they weren't Shadow Clones… bad he could be hiding somewhere.

"I'll take of him… Nami just get Emma out of here… this fight ain't gonna be pretty…" said Kinky.

I sighed… I just hope he considered Kinky a threat…

I left with Nami for the deck…

(Kinky's POV)

This was going to fun… MWA HA HA HA! I took out a gun and shot all of them in the leg some of the bullets just went though the legs but one didn't he cried out in pain and fell down… I hopped to the guy and said

"Want any more Bioych?" I said.

He grumbled and went poof!

"You'll be back!" I yelled.

(3rd Person POV)

Zoro was on deck holding out all three of his swords while Mizu had hers out.

"Let's make this interesting…" said Mizu she made hand signs which confused Zoro, "Water Clone Jutsu!" Several Mizus appeared

"Did you eat the devil fruit?" asked Zoro.

"Nope… this is a Ninjutsu…" said one of the Mizus.

"Ninjutsu?" asked Zoro.

None of the Mizus answered, one of them went over to attack Zoro, but he managed to slice her back... she turned to water which surprised him, "What the hell?" he yelled.

On the upper deck the 4 who didn't have a job watched this fight.

"Quite interesting…" said the hourglass man.

"Yeah,…" said the zigzag woman.

Ken began to barf again…

"Kasumi… can you help me?" asked Ken.

"I don't know any medical Justus that combat sea sickness…" said the zigzag woman who's name was Kasumi.

"Is that true?" asked Koji.

Kasumi nodded, then there was a poof beside them… it was Kanzu then he collapsed.

"Kasumi… how can you heal gun shot wounds?" asked Kanzu.

"Very good actually…" said Kasumi.

She bent down, first she grabbed a tweezers and took out the bullet from his leg. She began to heal using medical jutsu, as the warm blue light healed the wound.

"Good job Kasumi…" said Kanzu getting back on his feet, "Once Mizu and…"

"Megumi…" said the hourglass man.

"Megumi are done… we should retreat…" said Kanzu.

"Why?" asked the hourglass man.

"Because Hiroshi, we can't take them on yet… we need a plan…" said Kanzu.

The hourglass man, named Hiroshi nodded.

In the guys cabin Usopp had just woken up, he rubbed his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked

"So Straw Hats… look I have a job to do... to keep you from the target…" said Megumi.

"Who's the target?" said Luffy.

"Its Emma, isn't it?" asked Sanji.

"That right…" said Megumi who had just gotten a brilliant idea… she did the Rat hand seal. Leaves surrounded Luffy, Sanji and Usopp… then they disappeared.

"What was that?" asked Luffy.

Megumi smirked… then they heard the door to the girl's cabin open.

They turned around and saw Emma crawling though it bloody and looked like she was about to die.

"Emma!" yelled Sanji.

Luffy crutched his fists…

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FRIEND!" he yelled.

Megumi began to get scared "Maybe I shouldn't have done that Genjutsu…" she thought.

Luffy used Gum Gum pistol on her sending her flying to the wall… however… the illusion of Emma laying there dying faded away, the door to the girl's room wasn't really open .

"What the heck…" said Usopp.

"It was a Genjutsu… an illusion… guess it was a bad move to do…" she said.

She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Should we go on deck?" asked Sanji.

Luffy nodded.

"I'll think I'll stay in here…" said Usopp.

Sanji grabbed Usopp at they went up to the deck.

On deck Zoro was at a stand still with Mizu… neither opponent did nothing… or so it seemed… Zoro unleashed the Hawk Wave, it destroyed all of Mizu Water Clones and knocked her to the mast.

"Lucky shot…" said Mizu.

With the other ninja… Megumi poof in right next Kanzu and stood up despite the pain she felt

"They are too strong aren't they…" said Kanzu.

"I think so… I used The Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu by showing the target dying but Luffy used it against me…"

"You mean…" said Kanzu.

"It made him angry… seeing his crew mate dying like that…" said Megumi.

"Interesting…" thought Kanzu.

With Nami and Emma they got to the deck but couldn't see anything due to the mist.

"What's with the fog?" asked Nami.

"I think I know why… reminds of San Francisco… the town I'm from in my world… it's often extremely foggy…" said Emma half jokingly.

Luffy, Usopp and Sanji also got to the deck and could see a thing.

"What's with the fog?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know…" said Sanji taking out a cigarette.

With the ninja Kanzu called out to Mizu. "Almost time to retreat!"

"Sorry Zoro…" said Mizu.

The mist began to disappear

"That's good…" said Emma.

"Nami! Emma your alright!" said Sanji running up them with heart for his eye.

Emma and Nami rolled their eyes.

"Yo!" yelled Kanzu.

Mizu jumped to where her fellow ninja were.

"You must be wondering who we are?" said Kanzu.

"Kind of… but not really…" replied Emma.

"Well. Um… anyways we are known as the rouge 7 we, we got board with our villages and formed our own group, we're missing-nin if you will… we enjoy killing people and the hunt of it all" said Kanzu.

"I'm Kasumi from the Village Hidden in the Water Fall." said Kasumi.

"I'm Koji from Village Hidden in the Grass" said Koji.

"I'm Ken from Village Hidden in the Rocks" said Ken… who went over to the side to throw up again. "I get easily sea sick" he said.

"I'm Mizu from Village Hidden in the Mist" said Mizu.

"I'm Hiroshi from Village Hidden in the Sand" said Hiroshi.

"I'm Megumi from Village Hidden in the Clouds" said Megumi.

"And I'm Kanzu from Village Hidden in the Leaves and leader fo the Rouge 7… Koji…" said Kanzu.

Koji began to take picture of each other the Straw Hats… it didn't help that Luffy smiled for his.

"Since you'll just get in the way of out fun your all targets now…" said Kanzu.

"WHAT!" yelled Nami.

"We'll be back… se you soon hopefully…" said Kanzu.

All 7 ninja even though some were still injured jumped off the Merry Go and on to their boat. There was a silence.

(Emma's POV)

"Sorry about this…" said I said quietly

"It's okay…" said Luffy.

"Good… I think you should know that I know some stuff about them… I've heard stories from my world" I said.

And read comics and watched TV shows…

"So what do you know?" asked Zoro, I figured whoever he fought was good swords man and wanted to know.

"They harness energy know as Chakra, they can do amazing thing with such as create illusions, makes different types of clones, and even use it to attack by using the elements themselves…" I said.

"That sounds so cool!" said Luffy.

"I guess it is… unless their trying to kill you…" I said with a sweat drop.

There was an awkward silence… I cleared my throat, "However they are missing-nin, ninja who ran away from their villages and intend to do harm…" I said.

"So you mean if we run into more ninja they probably won't try to kill us?" asked Usopp.

"Unless their working with the Marines…" I replied.

I yawned… "Its still pretty late… I'm tried…" I said.

"Me too…" said Usopp.

We all went back to bed… expect for Sanji who switched watch with Zoro.

I know those ninja will show up again… I wonder if I'm going to meet the fox boy himself… that would weird…

Next Time: Oh... I don't feel so well... was it that mostquto bite... it ins't what I thin kit is? Next time it's an all new version fo the Drum Island Arc... Hey why am I the sicky?

A/N: Yes... there will be chapters in the futre in the cast of Nartuo... I'm thinking a trip to a hotspirngs with the rookie 9, team Gai and Jirayra while fightign the rouge 7...


	5. Emma’s Sick

A/N: Short chapter... also starts this versions Drum Isalnd arc...

Chapter 5: Emma's Sick

(3rd Person POV)

It was a dark room and a strange council unseen though the shadows were talking about Emma, Kinky and the Straw Hats.

"So the rabbit found her?" asked one of the men.

"Yes… and she joined with the Straw Hat Pirates… they're very powerful…" said another man.

"I heard someone who also wants her dead put out a hit with the Rouge 7…" said another.

"It true… then again it doesn't matter who kills her as long as she's dead…" said the first man.

"The power fo the Dream Kingdom must be destroyed…" said the 2nd man.

"So has any those who just want her made contact." said yet another man.

"Just one…" said the first.

"That's all… expect for my plan…" said the second man.

"What is it?" asked yet another man.

The second man pull out small glass tube, inside was mosquito…

"This mosquito has a disease that has thought to have been wiped out years ago… no one will be able to cure it…" said the 2nd man.

"That perfect… let all hopes it works…" said the 1st man.

Later that day Emma was enjoying the breeze when the mosquito landed on her and bit her, she felt it and squashed.

"Stupid mosquito…" said Emma.

A few days later…

(Emma's POV)

I was watched Luffy and Usopp make fools out themselves as they sang and danced on the side of the ship… Luffy kept falling off but managed to climb back on. I would have cracked up but I wasn't in the mood. I didn't' feel too well.

Sanji came up to me with a plate of snacks.

"Emma would you like something to eat?" asked Sanji.

"No I'm not hungry…" I said.

Sanji stared at me… I can see why… this is how things normally go…

(Dramatization)

"Emma would like something to eat." asks Sanji.

"Of course…" I say happily.

I take a lot off the plate that looks appealing to me. Then I walked over to one of the stair to eat them. Luffy appears over my shoulder drooling.

"Can I have one?" he asks.

"No these are mine!" I say.

"Come on! Let me have one…" says Luffy.

"No you'll eat all of them!" I say.

Then we struggle, if I win I eat them all while Luffy pouts, if Luffy wins he eats them all in one bite, gets kicked by Sanji then Sanji makes a special snack for me… but not today…

(End of dramatization)

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

I shook my head no, "Maybe I should take a rest…" I said.

I got up however… I collapsed and blacked out.

(3rd person POV)

They managed to get Emma to bed, she had a bad fever and wasn't doing too good. Nami didn't know what to do.

"What should we do?" asked Sanji.

"I think we should get a doctor…" said Nami

"You know what I think…" said Luffy.

The other 5 turned to him.

"What?" asked Usopp.

"We give her meat… meat makes everything better…" said Luffy.

All 4 human sweatdroped.

"Does Luffy's eating habits ever make you question whether or not you should go vegetarian?" asked Kinky.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

Not too long later Sanji, Nami, Kinky and Luffy looked after Emma.

"You know they say laughter is the best medicine then maybe we can make her laugh…" said Luffy.

Nami whacked him in the head "She needs her rest you and Kinky should leave." said Nami.

"Mwa ha ha ha!" laughed Kinky evilly.

"Maybe you should stay…" said Sanji.

(Kinky's POV)

Oh come one… its not like I'm going to put up a giant sign that reads "Straw Hats here! Come on Marines it a 30 million berry reward!" up and set up fire works.

Or am I? Mwa ha ha ha!

(3rd Person POV)

Usopp screamed, Sanji, Luffy and Kinky ran out of the room while Nami stayed.

They got out to see a huge crew out side… huge like hundreds of people and they all held guns.

Kinky began to laugh manically.

"Now's my chance for fun…" she laughed…

Everyone who heard that laugh became scared…

Next Time: Kinky here! Emma's out of it still so I'm taking over the preview... what? I'm not that much of a troublemaker... it's not like I'm going to get eaten, pop out the guy who me's chest like an alien, anger townspeople, scare off giant man eating rabbits by nearly shooting them and accidentally cause an avalanche... or am I? Mwa ha ha ha! Now includes my theme song "Can't kill me" as seen in Quest of Kings Special: Beyond the Mirror.


	6. Kinky… I don’t Know What Else to Say

A/N: Okay if you read the first version you should note there is a major addition to this chapter... what will be known as Kinky's official theme song "Can't Kill me", a parody of "Can't Touch This" in which Kinky sings about how she's immortal, it fits with chapter as this chapter is about Kinky. If you haven't read the song it's in Quest of Kings Special: Beyond the Mirror (Kinky is a character in that after all)

Chapter 6: Kinky… I don't Know What Else to Say

(Kinky's POV)

Pirates… pirates everywhere… most of them wore a grey uniform but two didn't I didn't really care, they held everyone at gunpoint… it was also snowing… either way it didn't ruin my fun. I put on my shades, put a toothpick in me mouth and took out two huge guns.

"Looks like the hunter has become the hunted…" I said.

I began to fire my guns at them, with style… do you know how many flying jump shots I did… a lot. The others helped me a bit… Straw Hat kid, Moss Head and Love Cook took care of a few… Pinocchio… not so much… but I got rid of more then they did.

"How… how are you doing this?" asked a pirate who I shot in the arm.

"How… because I'm a rabbit!" said Kinky.

"That's doesn't make any sense…" said the pirate.

"What did you say Bioych?" I said.

The man sweatdroped as I laughed at him.

(3rd Person POV)

On the ship the captain, a very, very fat man named Wapol was just informed that nearly all the men was taken care of.

"HOW WAS THAT EVEN POSSBLE!" he yelled.

"Well…" said the man telling him, he told them about Kinky.

Wapol just stared at the man.

"A rabbit?" asked Wapol.

If it was true he had to see this for himself.

On the Deck of the Merry Go… Kinky was playing a game with on the she shot in the leg. She took out a revolver and placed one bullet in it.

"Let see if fate gives you and another wound on your other leg…" said Kinky.

She spun it "Let's see what kind of luck you have…"

The man gulped as she took a shot… nothing happened.

"Congratulations! You win! You get this carrot, this gun, and this mystery bag!" said Kinky handing him a carrot, the gun she used and a bag of… something.

"Um… thanks?" said the man.

She took out another revolver… she was going to play the game again with another vic… her pirate.

The Straw Hats watched her.

"She's insane…" said Usopp.

"I'm pretty sure that's already been established…" said Zoro.

Then Wapol appeared.

"What is going on here?" asked Wapol.

"Oh my god that hippo ate a man!" yelled Kinky.

"What do you mean a hippo ate man!" yelled Wapol.

"Oh my god that man's still alive! We have to help him" yelled Kinky.

Wapol got angry… he was hopping to demonstrate his devil fruit powers by biting a piece of the ship but this rabbit was so annoying he decided to eat her instead. He opened his mouth wide and swallowing Kinky in one bite.

The Straw Hats didn't know how to react… on one hand is that Kinky was a member of their crew… one the other hand, she's insane, sadistic and caused more trouble than Luffy and Usopp combined.

"Oh no… he ate Kinky…" said Usopp in a voice that was slightly confused.

"Oh by the way I ate the rabbit by using the Munch Munch Fruit…" said Wapol.

(Kinky's POV)

Okay the hippo ate me… I'm still alive due to my immortality… well I have to get out of here… I could take the front door… or I could take the back door… gross… or I could the Kinky way!

I chose my way… he began to escape however there was metal in the way… but I was able to break though…

(Third Person POV)

Wapol was laughing evilly… he was about demon stair his devil fruit powers again… when he began to feel ill.

"Ohhhh… I don't feel so well…" said Wapol

"Wapol… what's wrong?" said one of his crewmembers named cress who wore an outfit that looked like a chessboard who's name was Chess.

There was a banging sound coming from Wapol's gut then finally Kinky came out as Wapol passed out.

"I think I took a wrong turn at Albuquerque…" said Kinky… she was covered in gross guts stuff and she fully existed Wapol's body.

"Oh god! Wapol!" yelled one of his other men named Kuromarimo who much like chess didn't wear the uniform instead wore a weird outfit involving cape and shorts, also sported a lot of afros.

"How is that rabbit alive…" said Chess.

"Because!" said Kinky music began playing from nowhere. "Can't kill me!"

"Where is that music coming from…" said Luffy.

"I don't know…" said Usopp.

"J-j-j-j-just like that kid Kenny. So can't die can you see! I can shoot my head even set myself on fire, stabbed and disemboweled and take this little pill! Can't kill me! Can't kill me" sang Kinky.

"What is she doing?" asked Sanji

"Can't kill me!" sang Kinky dancing oddly.

"This is Kinky we're talking about…" said Zoro.

"Stop Kinky time! I'm immortal I can light a fire and jump in it! Don't like it, eat my butt! Just for a moment give me a cut!" sang Kinky.

The pirates that weren't injured began to attack Kinky with swords… however it didn't work.

"Can't kill me! Yeah do the Kinky cut! Can't kill me!" sang Kinky.

Usopp, Zoro and Sanji sighed and shook their heads.

"I'm immortal Kinky, I'm better than Highlander, I can't get my head chopped off so take a gander… I've survived from drowning to gunshots. It's Kinky! Go Kinky! I'm so Kinky! Your Kinky! Let's see Bill Murray survive this way! Can't kill me!" sang Kinky finishing the song.

Luffy clapped, Chess and Kuromarimo just stared at the rabbit…

"What was that?" asked Kuromarimo.

"I don't know but… we have to get out of here now!" said Chess.

Chess and Kuromarimo picked up Wapol's body while the pirates withdrawal and sailed away.

The men of the boat stared at the blue rabbit.

"Where did that music from?" asked Usopp.

"Because I'm a rabbit!" said Kinky not answering the question.

Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji sweatdroped.

"She's insane…" said Usopp.

"You already said that…" said Sanji.

"Oh yeah…" said Usopp.

Later Usopp was on watch, he saw an island in the distance.

"I see one!" he yelled.

"Good! Now we can find a doctor!" said Kinky.

There was an awkward silence as they stared at her…

"What?" asked Kinky.

"We're just surprised that your worried about her…" said Zoro.

"What I can't be worried about her! You don't know what I've been though…" said Kinky she hopped away to the girl's room.

(Kinky's POV)

I went into the girl's room and watched Emma sleep.

"Kinky please protect her no matter what…" echoed a voice in my head.

"Yume…" I said quietly to myself… it was a good thing that Nami was preparing for landing...

I sighed and hopped back to the deck we were near the island and it was still sowing so I did what any one would do in a winter wonderland… sing Christmas carols… however I only know one! Jingle Bells

(3rd Person POV)

After Kinky sang Jingle Bells for the third time Zoro finally yelled "Kinky… will you please shut up!"

"NAVAH!" yelled Kinky.

They slowly approached the island, everyone was well prepared for the cold… well except for Luffy.

"Luffy are you okay?" asked Nami wearing an ugly plaid jacket.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"Your wearing a vest, shorts and a pair of sandals…" said Usopp.

Kinky began to sing the Jeopardy Song as if one queue, when she ended it Luffy said "Oh man its so cold!"

"You just noticed it now…" said Usopp.

They finally approached the island… no one was there.

"No ones here! Let's turn around!" yelled Kinky.

"Oh there's people here…" said Zoro preparing our swords.

Suddenly a crowd of people showed up.

"Leave now!" said a rather large man wearing green named Dalton.

"Let me guess we don't take well to pirates… blah blah blah… rape pillage blah blah blah… get out now blah blah blah… blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…" said Kinky.

The people sweatdroped.

"Oookay…" said Dalton

Kinky hopped over to Dalton, and took out a large fish.

"If you let us stay I'll give you delicious fish!" said Kinky, "If not…"

She began to slap in with said fish.

"Kinky!" yelled Usopp.

"Oh man…" said Nami.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you doing this?" yelled Dalton after she stopped slapping him.

"Because I'm a rabbit!" said Kinky.

"I should point out this rabbit does not represent us in any way, shape or form…" said Zoro with a sigh.

"Please our crew member is very sick and she needs a doctor…" said Luffy.

"Oh I beg you… please help us save my god…" said Kinky bowing to him.

"What?" said Dalton.

"Don't ask…" said Zoro.

"Dalton what should we do?" asked one of the towns people.

"Yeah we don't want to be tricked again…" said another.

"Please help us…" said Luffy.

"This better not be a trick…" said Dalton.

All the Straw Hats were all relived.

After Nami managed to dress Emma. They headed to a town on the island. Zoro decided to stay back, Kinky was forced to come with them so someone can keep an eye on her. It didn't that when they passed the hiking bear she nearly angered it by insulting it.

"What's with her?" asked a town's person.

"I'll never tell! Mwa ha ha ha!" said Kinky.

This caused everyone in the group to sweat drop, Kinky sighed a bit when no one looked.

They managed to get to the village safely with out any more incidents… Kinky or otherwise. They managed to lay Emma in a bed in a house in a town.

"So where's a doctor?" asked Nami.

"There aren't any…" said Dalton.

"What?" yelled the 5 Straw Hats that were there.

"There aren't any… except one, it a witch doctor who lives on a castle top of that mountain…" said Dalton.

"Oh great…" said Nami.

"Sound like a witch all right." said Usopp.

"Is there any to get there?" asked Luffy.

"Only climb…" said Dalton, "Wait are going to climb that mountain?"

Luffy nodded, "If it the only way to save her." said Luffy.

"I'm going too!" said Sanji.

"Me three!" said Kinky.

"You?" said Nami.

"I have my reasons… and its not just because she's my god…" said Kinky.

(Flashback)

A young woman about 25 with pure white hair wearing the same color dress was petting Kinky who was happily sitting on her lap.

"Kinky…" said the woman.

(End of Flashback)

"Yume…" whispered Kinky sadly in a voice no one could hear.

Later they were preparing for the climb, Emma was tied to Luffy's back.

"Who has her glasses?" asked Nami.

"I do…" said Luffy putting them in his pocket.

"If you must climb it I recommend you climbing to the other side because this side is inhabited by Lapahn… rabbits…" said Dalton.

"Rabbits?" said Luffy.

"We can handle a little rabbits…" said Sanji.

"I know of the Lapahn… Mwa ha ha ha!" said Kinky who knew all about the Lapahn she was going to have.

And so they headed up the mountain… Kinky and Luffy kept on cracking bad jokes on the way… then there was a bunch of giant rabbits.

"Wow look at look at the giant bunnies…" said Luffy.

"They want to eat us…" said Kinky, "But I can get them…"

(Kinky's POV)

I put on my shades and took out my guns… I don't like killing rabbits (Humans are different story)

"What are you doing?" asked love cook.

"Just scaring them…" I said as I put the tooth pick in my mouth.

I began "shooting" them… I've done this before… quite a few times before… they know me… they are scared of me… I used to get my anger on them… that for being man-eaters! They ran away from me like scared little bunnies…

"Mwa ha ha!" I laughed.

"Why did you that?" asked straw hat kid.

"Because I'm a rabbit!" I said.

Then I began to celebrate… by shooting in the air… it was very loud.

"Yahoo take that man eater!" I yelled.

"Why are you doing that?" asked love cook.

"Because I'm a rabbit!" I said.

(3rd person)

There was a rumbling sound… Kinky accidentally caused an avalanche.

"Ahhhh… crap…" said Sanji.

They began to run in the other the way.

"I'm so sorry… how was I suppose to know that this will happen?" asked Kinky.

"Like fun you did…" said Sanji.

"No I didn't… I just don't want anyone else that I care about to die in front of me…" said Kinky in all too serious way. "Yume…" she thought.

Luffy and Sanji looked at each other…

Kinky noticed a tree that was moving in the snow.

"Fallow me if you want to live!" she said in her normally crazy voice. They all jumped on the tree.

"We can ride this until things are good…" said Kinky.

However saw they rode there was a huge rock in front of them…

"Oh man…" said Kinky.

She took out a bazooka.

"This might make thing worse it might make things stop… so please hold on for your lives…" said Kinky.

He fired the bazooka… it managed to destroy the rock in their way… however Sanji fell off.

"No…" said Kinky.

(Flashback)

The woman with white hair was wounded badly… she was dying…

"Yume!" cried Kinky.

"Please… find her… the one… Kinky please protect her no matter what…" said the woman.

The woman died…

(End of flashback)

"Sanji!" yelled Luffy.

When the avalanche stopped, Kinky hopped away.

"Kinky! Where are you going?" asked Luffy.

"Fallow me… I smell love cook!" said Kinky.

Luffy fallowed the insane talking rabbit… surrey enough Sanji was buried under the snow… he was battered, beaten and unconscious… but alive.

"Come on… we better get to the doctor and fast…" said Kinky.

The two ran and got to the very tall and steep mountain.

"Should we climb up?" asked Kinky.

Luffy sighed… Kinky was too small to carry Sanji… also that means there was only way…

However a certain captain from earlier showed up with two of his crewmembers… Wapol, Kuromarimo and Chess.

"You… you the deranged rabbit from earlier you caused the avalanche earlier… didn't you?" yelled Wapol.

"It was an accident… how was I suppose to know the sounds of the gun how would cause it… and who would have thought you'd survive…" said Kinky.

"Surprising isn't it…" said Wapol.

"Straw Hat kid… get them out of here now!" said Kinky, "I'll hold him off… and his two lackeys…"

Luffy nodded he began to climb the mountain.

Kinky put on a baseball cap, the shadow of caused by the rim covered her eyes… for dramatic effect.

"Go away… or I will be forced to kill you…" said Kinky.

Wapol and his men began to laugh.

"That's a laugh…" said Wapol.

Tear flowed down Kinky's cheeks "Never… I will never let some I care about die again! I won't ever let that happen… there is only way I let that happen and that's old age!" said Kinky.

She took out two handguns and began to shoot at Kuromarimo and Chess… but missed each time… the look on her face said "I'm missing on purpose…"

"If you try to hurt them… I'll make sure I'll hit next time…" said Kinky.

"Kill them… I don't care…" said Wapol.

"What you can't mean that Sire…" said Chess.

Kinky seemed to get angry, "Now I remember you… you used to be King… but you were scaredy cat…" said Kinky.

She hopped on the thing Wapol was riding and placed one of to his head.

"You leave now… or you will die… and remember if you to me again the same thing will happen again…" said Kinky.

Wapol seemed to freeze.

"Let's leave…" said Wapol.

Kinky narrowed her eyes… but as long as he doesn't interrupt Luffy it fine, she drew back her gun and glared at him. She hopped down and continued to glare at him.

"Get out now…" said Kinky.

Chess looked at Wapol, "Your kidding right?" said Chess.

"We'll just go another way…" said Wapol.

Both Kuromarimo and Chess smiled evilly.

Kinky glared them and began to climb up the mountain. She saw Luffy's jacket fall and she managed to catch it.

"He'll need this." She said.

She saw him the distance and to climb even more then she saw something black falling off of him… it was Sanji she managed to catch him somehow. Luffy head on what look like a noodle appear Sanji appear to floating.

"How is that happening?" he asked.

"Just pick him Straw Hat kid… he's heavy…" said Kinky.

"Oh Kinky… you got rid of the guy?" asked Luffy.

"Yep… for now at least" said Kinky, "Just get him off… I can't climb…"

Luffy grabbed Sanji with his mouth and retracted his neck.

Kinky climb up very fast and decided to help Luffy up… however each minute Kinky began to get even more worried for Luffy… he was going to exhaust himself and also get something in this weather…

They managed to made it the summit… however Luffy fell unconscious. Kinky tried to wake him up… however the ground beneath him started to give way… and Luffy was about to fall… with Emma still on his back!

"Luffy! Emma!" cried Kinky.

By pure luck a huge brown monster grabbed Luffy by the arm and save them.

"Thank goodness…" said Kinky.

She looked to the sky and said "Yume… wherever you are… pleases… help us… I think we're going to need it…"

Next Time: Hey I'm back! And I'm feeling a lot better too... hey is that Chopper? He's so cute... I don't know what to do but befriend him... hey this is AU after all... Awwww... Kawaii... I just have to hug him!


	7. Must Resist Urge to HugEat Reindeer

Chapter 7: Must Resist Urge to Hug/Eat Reindeer.

(Emma's POV)

I woke up… I was very groggy… I couldn't remember what happened… I looked around… it was all a blur… that's because I wasn't wearing my glasses… it's strange I have fairly good eyesight back home but here it's worse… even though it was a blur, it wasn't a brownish blur that I'd except on the ship… it was more like a grayish blur, I put on my glasses which found beside me. I looked around, I recognized this room from the anime.

"Looks like I replaced Nami in the Drum Island Arc…" I thought.

Then I noticed Chopper walk into the room… he saw me and began to freak out. He hid himself badly… you know that reverse peeping thing.

However I should note that Chopper is the cutest thing I have ever saw… extremely cute… my mind sort have wandered.

"KAWAII!" I heard myself yell but it was like someone else was controlling my body.

My body seemed to move on its own. I jumped up and began to hug Chopper. After a minute or two I realized what I was doing… I stopped hugging him… I was so embarrassed. I got up and gave a polite bow.

"I'm so sorry…" I said while bowing.

"Hey! I'm not that cute! I'm not cute at all!" he yelled angrily… however his body seemed to be happy, I let out a small giggle and went back to bed.

"I'm Emma…" I said shyly.

"Are you talking to me?" asked Chopper with a light blush.

I nodded, "There's no one else here…" I said, "Do you know where my friends are?"

"Well the boys are in the other room… I don't know the rabbit went to though…" said a voice.

I turned around and saw Dr. Kureha. I know I shouldn't say stuff about them behind their back but it does look like some took the body of a model and grafted her head on her body…

"Oh I should change their bandages…" said Chopper.

Chopper left the room.

"So why am I sick?" I asked to Dr. Kureha.

"My aren't you a smart girl." said Dr. Kureha.

She walked up to me and lifted my sleeve.

"You see that bite…" she pointed to my arm.

"Let me guess… mosquito bite caused it…" I said.

"My, my you certainly are smart girl… you were lucky you came here… that disease was thought to be wiped out years ago… I'm glad I kept the medicine for it's treatment… just incase some twit walked around with no bug spray…" said Dr. Kureha.

"Hey don't insult me! That mosquito bit in the middle of the ocean!" I said.

"That's crazy…" said Dr. Kureha.

"I don't think so… when people want me dead…" I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Dr. Kureha.

"People want her dead! Just because who she is…" said a voice.

"Kinky…" I said while turning around.

"She told me what got you sick… I wouldn't put it past the Dark Council to do that…" said Kinky.

"Dark Council? So you do know more than you let on…" I said.

"All I know is their name and that they want you dead…" said Kinky with hint of "I know more than I'm letting on…" in her voice

I sighed, then Chopper ran though fallowed by Luffy and Sanji. The doubled back when they saw I was okay.

"Emma!" said Luffy.

"Ahhhh! Emma my sweet…" said Sanji.

"Boyfriend…" I said reminding Sanji the fact I'm off limits.

Sanji went to sulk in the corner.

"Your all better!" said Luffy happily.

"Well I certainly am…" I said, "Whole lot better! But I've been though worse…"

Chopper peeked his head in the room and Luffy and Sanji began to chase him again. I rolled my eyes.

"So what's your deal?" asked Dr. Kureha.

"It's complicated…" I said.

"How complicated…." asked Dr. Kureha.

"Just complicated… it pretty unbelievable…" I said, "I'm from another world and people want me dead… I'm just glad I have friends like them…"

"So your friend with two idiots and a psycho rabbit…" said Dr. Kureha.

Kinky was currently playing Russian Rolette.

"Well they can be reliable sometimes…" I said.

The subject was quickly changed…

"So what were you doing to my reindeer…" said Dr. Kureha.

"Well my body somehow moved on it's own… I just couldn't help myself… he's just so cute…" I said, "I'd love to be his friend…"

"I doubt it… he's been hurt too many times…" said Dr. Kureha.

"So have I… many times… too many times" I said, I noticed that my Pokeballs was placed near by bed side so I could easy naps thanks to Swablu, Roseila and Igglybuff, "you might want to leave the room… I'm taking my nap now and its best that no one else is in the room unless you want to sleep too…"

Dr. Kureha left the room so did the crazed rabbit. I let out Swablu… which sang me to sleep…

(Kinky's POV)

I went to see the chase between Straw Hat kid and Love Cook… I found good seats… I took out a bag of pop corn and began to eat it… I laughed so hard when Straw Hat Kid began to knawel on the Reindeer Dude's antlers.

"Those guys are idiots!" I said "Mwa ha ha!"

(3rd Person POV)

Not long after Swablu fell asleep (which was about 15 minutes after Emma fell sleep) Chopper ran thought still being chased by Luffy and Sanji.

"I'm going to cook up that reindeer for you especially Emma!" said Sanji.

After he ran out, Emma woke up and sighed "Morons…" she said.

"Swablu…" said Swablu who also woke up.

Meanwhile with the great Chopper chase Sanji and Luffy lost track of him however an angry Dr. Kureha began to chase them with weapons (possibly for trying to eat Chopper or for waking Emma up)… what goes around comes around. Chopper headed to Emma's room top check up on her… and to hide from the two that wanted to eat him.

(Emma's POV)

I tried to ignore the cold… but I couldn't bare it much… I'm from San Francisco… now you must be thinking "Isn't San Francisco cold a lot?" Well yes and no… San Francisco is cold a lot… in the summer but in the winter is nice compared to other cities… you must be think "What you talking about Emma?"… (why did I use a Gary Colman reference) anyways as I was saying it rarely snows in San Francisco… the closet thing I ever saw close to snow in the city was when it hailed a few months ago… it haled so much it was like it snowed I even threw a few hail ball on the deck of my apartment building. I sighed…

"Swablu… can you close the door please?" I asked.

Chopper ran into the room… I think it was to hide right before Swablu closed the door. He stared at the blue bird like Pokemon. Swablu closed the door and flew over to my shoulder. Chopper continued to stare at the bird like Pokemon.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Its one of my Pokemon Swablu…" I said.

"Swablu!" said Swablu which I guess was "Hi!"

"Hello…" said Chopper nervously.

"Hiding from Luffy and Sanji…" I said with a small smile, "Don't mind them they're just… well… not very smart…"

Swablu said "Swablu… swa… Swablu swa! Sa wa wa!"

"Really?" asked Chopper trying not to laugh.

"What did Swablu say?" I asked.

"She said "Luffy tried to eat her once but managed to Peck him 'till he stopped"" translated Chopper.

"Is that true?" I said.

Swablu nodded I laughed, so did Chopper.

"You know I bet when he realizes that you are my friend I bet he'll want you to join…" I said.

"What would make you say that! He wouldn't I'm a talking reindeer… and I have a blue nose…" said Chopper.

"That doesn't matter…" I said, "I know you ate a Devil Fruit am I right…"

Chopper nodded.

"Well just because your different doesn't matter to him… I may seem like a normal human but I'm far from it…" I said.

"You seem normal to me…" said Chopper.

"I'm from another world… and people are trying to kill me because of it…" I said, "Back in my world I was also considered… well different… I really didn't have any friends until I met my boyfriend… I'm a very shy person"

"You don't seem that shy to me…" said Chopper.

"Well that was because of that very awkward meeting…" I said.

Chopper let out a small laugh

"I consider you my friend even though we just met" I said.

"What?" he said blushing.

"I do… you seem like a nice guy and in way we're kindred sprits… made fun of because we're different… Luffy's once he gets over his hunger of you will want to be your friend your friend too… he's still my friend after finding out from different world…" I said.

"What if he doesn't?" asked Chopper.

"Well one thing is that do you have any powers like transforming?" I asked.

"I do…" said Chopper he transformed to his Hulk like form… if it wasn't for the fact that it was Chopper I would have been scared.

"That's pretty cool…" I said trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Chopper.

"Sorry I was just thinking about how your transformation reminded me of something from my world…" I said speaking the 100 percent truth… I just couldn't help but to think of Mego Hulk…

"Really?" asked Chopper.

"Really…" I said.

"What's your name… I don't think I caught it…" I said lying.

"Chopper…" said Chopper transforming back to his smaller form.

"Since I know your name now… I think we really are friends…" I said.

Chopper blushed.

Luffy and Sanji ran into the room, I couldn't help but to sweat drop.

"Um…" I said.

"Hey its that reindeer…" said Luffy still hungry.

"Swablu!" I said.

Swablu flew over to Luffy and began to peck him.

"Ow stop it… I didn't try to eat you this time…" said Luffy.

Sanji kicked Luffy in the head, "You tried to eat Swablu?" he yelled knowing the bond that I have with all my Pokemon.

"Yeah I thought it would taste good..." said Luffy.

Swablu continued to peck Luffy while Sanji continued to kick him.

I cleared my throat, "Can you please stop fighting… please don't eat Chopper, he helped me get better and he's my friend…" I said.

The three stopped fighting… and looked at me.

"Really you're her friend?" asked Luffy.

"That's what she said at least…" said Chopper blushing.

"Well any of Emma's is a friend of mine!" said Luffy.

Chopper blushed.

"Show them…" I said to him.

"But…" said Chopper.

"Luffy will think its cool… I'm positive…" I said.

"Well okay…" said Chopper.

"Chopper has something to show you Luffy." I said.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"But Emma…" whispered Chopper.

"Do it if he don't find you awesome then I'll owe you something… tell me what you want I'll do it or give it to you…" I said.

Chopper sighed and he once again transformed into his big form. Luffy seemed stunned.

"That is… that is…" said Luffy.

Chopper sighed as he transformed to his smaller form…

"THAT IS COOL!" yelled Luffy.

Chopper sweatdroped, "See, told you…" I said with a laugh.

"You should join our crew!" said Luffy.

Chopper seemed to blush and he ran away… my guess it was that he didn't know how to react… Luffy chased him of course.

I gave a small laugh…

"You know quite an interesting crew of pirates…" said Dr. Kureha entering the room who seemed to have calmed down. She sat down, "You call him your friend… then have some weirdo call him cool and want him to join your crew… this is certainly his day…"

"Well this was going to happen differently anyways" I mumbled

"What was that?" she said suspiciously.

"I said… what happened in his past?" I said covering my tracks.

"So you really want to know?" asked Dr. Kureha.

I nodded… I already knew the story… no one else knew that… well I don't need to repeat what she told me… after all you should know the story as well… after the sad story and Sanji brought me a delicious meal I chastised Sanji about something.

"Sanji… I was wondering… did any of you think of using Dragonair to fly me up here with one of you?" I asked with a sweat drop.

Sanji sweatdroped… he didn't think of it… I doubt anyone did… but if you're a Pokemon Trainer it be obvious but if you're not a trainer but a pirate from a world where Pokemon don't exist I guess its not that obvious…

"Sorry…" he said as he gave me tomato soup.

Chopper ran into the room… "Wapol's back!"

"Once the rabbit get word of this she'll probably take of him…" said Sanji.

"Wrong! I heard the story… and I think it's best if you handle it! To get revenge…" said Kinky.

(Kinky's POV)

I could handle him easily and Sanji knew that… I just laughed when I felt his glares towards me… Mwa ha ha!

(3rd person POV)

Emma sighed… "Kinky… this is why no one likes you…" she said.

"No one likes… people like me…" said Kinky.

Everyone in the room other than Kinky looked at each other.

"I'll just act as back up…" said Kinky with a sigh.

"Well I minds as well help out…" said Emma.

Dr. Kureha glared at her… "You shouldn't help fight him… your sick rember…" she said.

Emma sweatdroped, "I don't plan to fight him using my body… you get what I'm saying Swablu…"

Swablu nodded and she flew the belt of the other Pokeballs and grabbed it… Emma took the 5 balls that wasn't in use.

"I choose everyone!" said everyone.

All of Emma's Pokemon were out in full force.

"Sanji… if you can return them to the Pokeball if they injured? It simple just say "Return" then state the Pokemon." said Emma.

"Of course…" said Sanji.

"Okay guys listen to Sanji when that happens… but you get to do your own attacks…" said Emma.

The Pokemon nodded and headed outside... Chopper was stunned.

"Well it's your Castle you guys should defend it my Pokemon's just back up…" said Emma.

"She's right you know…" said Dr. Kureha.

Everyone headed out of the room expect for Emma… even Kinky headed out.

"Wow things really are AU…" said Emma.

Next Time: It's the fight agaisnt Wapol... is there a connection to everyone's favorite deranged rabbit and the former king? What will happen? Will Pretty Emma join the fray? Find out next time...


	8. On the Rebound

A/N: Sorry for the extremely, really, really long wait... due to certain reasons I have deiced to make this a ChopperXMe fic... what... he mgith be a Reindeer but Reindeers need love too... those reasons are explained many time in this chapter... also sorry for the long wait... enjoy the long waited chapter 8th chapter...

Chapter 8: On the Rebound

(3rd Person POV)

Chopper and Dr. Kureha stood in front of the castle nothing happening… that is until a machine gun fired at Wapol making everyone duck. Dr. Kureha looked up and saw Kinky with sun glasses on and a tooth pick in her mouth.

"What are you doing… I thought you said you were back up?" asked Dr. Kureha.

"I just wanted talk to Wapol first…" said Kinky taking off her glasses and spitting out her tooth pick, "You remember me… don't you biotech!" said Kinky.

"You tried to kill me earlier… of course I remember you!" yelled Wapol.

"I meant before!" yelled Kinky, "I want to know if you assisted the Dark Council in the fall of the Dream Kingdom!"

"Oh now I remember you…" said Wapol, "You belong to that bratty princess…"

"Please don't call Yume a brat…" said Kinky.

(Emma's POV)

I was bored… really, really bored… when I was bored I'd usually go on the computer… but they don't exist in this world… my next way was to play video games… didn't have anything… my next option was to write a fanfic… sadly A. I was in the mood to write either Family Piece (Sweet) or New Lives (if you love Sailor Moon and gender bending you'll love it… just don't except any Yaoi)… but sadly both has to do with One Piece (Luffy as Sailor Mars and Ace as Sailor Neptune)… there was only one thing to do… find some soap and make a voodoo doll… see the thing is… I broke up with my boyfriend last month… and I've been on the rebound… any reference to us dating is a plot hole caused by lack of updates Hehehehe! Hehe! Anyways… I don't want to date Sanji… seriously… he's a bit of a perv… anyhow… I was bored… frontally I found a bar of soap… and a spoon… I began to sing…

"Revenge is so fun, revenge is so fun, now we take a break and see what we've done" I sand to the Chiyo-Chan cooking song.

I looked at my work and saw it was poorly made… very poorly made…

"Why did I think Voodoo would work?" I asked myself.

That's when I suddenly fell unconscious… I was in a dream world… where a woman stood there…

(3rd Person POV)

A woman with white hair, golden eyes wearing a gold, silver, copper and black, version of Emma's magical girl outfit stood before her… she also had white wings on her back…

"Emma you must be strong…" said the woman.

"Okay who are and are you the one who sent me here! I know you are because that would be extremely cliché… seriously… I mean it's been done so many times…" said Emma.

The woman laughed, "No, not exactly… but you have to help Kinky she didn't always used to be like that…"

"You I get it…" said Emma, "You're the princess who's death caused Kinky to go off the deep end!"

"How did you know that?" asked the woman with a sweat drop.

"My Life in Anime… Kinky used to be normal then someone she cared about died in front of her then she went nuts…" said Emma, "I'm planning for the same thing to happen in The Mamodo, the Magical Girl and the Insane Rabbit… hey maybe I should work on that…" said Emma.

The woman sweatdroped…

"I will reveal my full identify later but for now you must fight Wapol…" said the woman.

"To fill my boredom…" said Emma.

"To he may have nothing to with my death but I hate him so much…" said the woman, "Please help Chopper and Luffy kick his ass for me…"

Emma sweatdroped, "Um… okay…" she said nervously.

"Thank you…" said the woman and everything disappeared in a flash.

(Emma's POV)

I woke up with my Voodoo doll smashed…

"I hope he felt that…" I said jokingly.

Note: I'm still unsure of the status of me and my ex's feud.

"Well I minds well go now... she'll kill me… maybe it was meant to end like this…" I said.

Dr. Kureha will kill me for fighting… I know it… That's when I got a brilliant idea…

(Kinky's POV)

I stared at some I hated… he treated his people poorly… that's why the Dream Kingdom broke off the alliance… oh right… you guys don't know much about the Dream Kingdom… I'm not telling… Mwa Hahaha! I won't say until later…

Fortunately the Hippo King said "I had nothing to the fall of the Dream Kingdom… so there…"

"I belive3 you… take it reindeer dude… Young Witch…" I said.

I do believe him because if he did have anything to do with that fall he would be gloating…

That's when straw hat kid showed and launched himself at Hippo King… love cook and the Pokemon showed up at the time…

"I leave it up you" I said.

I hopped to where the others were standing…

(3rd Person POV)

Kinky took out a gun and began to shot herself in the head while singing Viva Rock.

"Vulpix… vul…" said Vulpix (Translation: Is she… going to help…)

"Azumarill…" sighed Azumarill (Translation: It's doubtful)

"Look as king I want you to vacate this castle immediately!" yelled Wapol.

That's when a rainbow colored beam hit him in the face…

"What the!" yelled Wapol.

Sanji and the Pokemon sweatdroped.

"Where did that beam come from?" asked Luffy.

"Whoever shot that will pay!" yelled Wapol.

That's when another beam hit him the face…

"Chess! Kuromarimo! Go find whoe3ver is doing that!" yelled Wapol.

"Yes Sire…" said both.

Before they could search for whoever or whatever was doing Dragonair electrocuted them with Thunderbolt… shocking them both.

On the nearby towers... Pretty Emma was breathing heavily…

"Maybe I should have gotten involved…" said Pretty Emma.

She began to cough a lot then began to vomit…

(Emma's POV)

Oh man… I think I got worse… please god... or whatever guides the universe let me live…

That's when something amazing happened there was a small flash of light when I was somehow teleported back into bed… not only that but I was back in my PJs… and there was something in my hand… the key to the storage unit…

"I bet what ever is going to happen now will be like with what happened in the anime…" I sighed.

I felt dizzy then passed out…

(3rd Person POV)

After getting shocked by Dragonair... everything pretty much went as they went in the anime… well there were a few changes like that fire attack with arrows ended the moment there flaming arrows as Azumarill put them out… and the fact that Wapol didn't chase someone… everything else pretty much happened… Luffy getting impressed by the Rumble Ball, Wapol getting knocked out the castle by Luffy, the others showing up with Zoro who stole the clothes of one of Wapol's men… pretty much the same…

Emma was passed out the whole time… of course the same woman appeared in her dreams.

(Dream sequence)

"Sorry…" said the woman, "I got rid of the sickness that was caused by the Dark Council… but I didn't know you caught a cold too…"

"We're in a cold environment… I get colds thought out the winter that wont' go away until spring… you do that math…" said Emma glaring at the woman .

"Sorry… I forgot…" said the woman.

"Unusually their nothing… but why did I pass out?" asked Emma.

"I put you to sleep… I didn't' want you to hurt your self even more after yoyo started vomiting…" said the woman.

"Oh that… that's nothing…" said Emma.

"You were vomiting…" said the woman.

"I've had worse…" said Emma.

"You were vomiting…" said the woman with a sweat drop.

"Like I said I had worse…" said Emma with a sweat drop, "I know it's not normal… but that's just how I am…"

"Um okay…" said the woman with a sweat drop.

"Oh you mentioned something about the "Dark Council?" was it?" asked Emma.

"Gotta go!" said the woman.

"Hey!" yelled Emma.

(End of Dream Sequence)

(Emma's POV)

I woke up to differently colored blobs…

"Emma your okay!" said a reddish blob that sounded like Luffy.

"Can I have my glasses please?" I asked with a sweat drop.

"Oh… right…" said a brownish blob that sound like Usopp.

I had my glasses in my hand to find that Guy Dalton in a different bed while the other were gathered around me…

"Good you're here!" I said happily.

Then I went into a really bad coughing fit…

"Oh god!" I yelled I found a trashcan… then began to puke…

"Maybe you shouldn't have done that…" said Kinky.

"Don't worry it's just a cold!" I yelled.

"Just a cold?" said Nami.

"You're vomiting!" yelled Usopp.

"Happens all the time!" I said.

Vomit!

"Well I have good news and bad news…" said Dr. Kureha walking into the room.

"After a recent test I have discovered that this little girl has been cured somehow…" said Dr. Kureha.

I interrupted her by saying "The bad news is I have a really bad cold… right?"

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I won't say how I knew about the cure thing but the cold… happens all the time!" I said.

"Happens all the time?" asked Dr. Kureha.

"Happens all the time…" I repeated.

Dr. Kureha shrugged… "But now for your payment…" said Dr. Kureha.

"There's no way I'm paying you…" yelled Nami.

"Stingy… ain't she?" I said.

"You haven't seen her full action…" sighed Zoro.

Yes I have… poor, poor Zoro…

"What about this?" I said, "I found it on the ground… I think it might be important…"

"That's the key toy the weapons store room!" sauid Dalton, "How did you get a hold of it…"

"I found it…" I lied, "Maybe you need it for something…"

"We're even…" said Dr. Kureha as I tossed it her.

"You really found that?" asked Sanji.

"Well actually… it magical appeared in my hand…" I whispered, "I don't know how…"

"Oh I just remembered…" said Luffy, "I have to get the reindeer guy to join!"

He ran off… of course he ran off… this was Luffy we're talking about.

"So where's my Pokemon?" I asked.

"I returned them to their Pokeballs…" said Sanji.

"Thanks I owe you one…" I said.

"A date…" said Sanji hopefully.

"No… you know I'm on the rebound… remember" I said.

Ooops… the problem with my constant colds… is that I forgot my excuses for why I didn't want to date Sanji…

"The rebound…" said Sanji.

I laughed nervously…

"You hid the fact6 you just broke up so you would have to date Sanji…" said Zoro with a smirk.

"Um… um…" I said.

I grabbed Swablu's Pokeball, let it out had it use Haze, put on a jacket and shoes and ran like there was no tomorrow… all in 10 seconds flat… I really didn't want to face Sanji after blurting that out…

Next Time: Well I'm trying my best to avoid Sanji... but will Chopper join in this world? Will he? Will he? You know... he's kind of cute... and not in a teddy bear way... Wait did I say that out loud? Oh man I'm so embarrassed... See you next time! And hopefully it won't be in several months...


	9. Chopper Joins!

A/N: Yay! 1,000 hits! Hurray!

Chapter 9: Chopper Joins!

(3rd Person POV)

The Straw Hats minus Emma were waiting outside the castle… where Luffy was shouting at Chopper (who was on the roof apparently) Sanji was crying… because Emma kept the fact that she was single from him…

"Quit crying…" muttered Zoro.

"But she didn't tell any of us!" cried Sanji.

"She told me…" said Nami.

"What?" said Sanji.

"She told me not to tell you…" said Nami.

"Why did she tell you?" asked Zoro.

""Girl talk…" said Nami.

"You get it now…" said Zoro.

"Hey Reindeer!" yelled Luffy.

(Kinky's POV)

"I'm really tired of this…" I muttered.

I took out a riffle and stuck a tranquilizer in it… I held it up and nodded while the other four shook their no… I pouted and put the gun away… it wasn't like it was going to kill him Mwa Hahaha!

(Emma's POV)

I somehow made it to the roof… I knew Sanji was crying… but I also knew he would get over it…

I heard Luffy yelled which made me sweat drop, "I hope Chopper does join… he's cute… and not in a teddy bear way…" I said out loud… that's when I blushed… "Did I just say that out loud…" I thought…

I just thought it… after all there's no one around… after awhile of walking around… that's when I found Chopper thinking…

"Hey…" I said quietly.

"Emma… what are you doing up here?" asked Chopper.

"Avoiding Sanji… I accidentally let out that I broke up with my boyfriend a month ago…" I said.

"You did…" said Chopper, "But wait when we talked…"

"Plot hole…" I blurted out.

"Oh…" said Chopper.

I sat down next to him in snow... cold… very cold…

"So are you going to join…" I asked.

"I don't know…" said Chopper.

"Even if you don't… you'll always be my friend… no mater what…" I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"That's right…" I said with a light blush.

"Are you okay, your turning red…" said Chopper.

"Oh it's just my endless cold…" I said then I began to cough a bit, "Hey should I confront Sanji?"

"Well it's up to you…" said Chopper.

"Okay… I will talk to him… after all it will be award if I avoid him for a while…" I said getting up, "I'll see you later maybe… and I really hope you join…"

(3rd Person POV)

Emma left and Chopper watched her leave… he didn't know why but he felt strangely… like there was something in his stomach… but he shook it off and waited for a few minutes before following her…

Meanwhile Emma made it done to where the others were.

"Hey!" said Emma.

"So you're done avoiding wonder brow…" said Zoro.

"Yeah…" said Emma with a sweat drop, "There's something I want to say to you…"

"What?" asked Sanji.

"And I wanted to apologize…" said Emma, "It's been rough for me… me and my ex have been in this feud and he's obsessive… I'm not ready to have a boyfriend yet… so I'm sorry Sanji I hid this from you…"

"That's okay Emma!" said Sanji with love in his voice.

Everyone but Luffy who wasn't paying attention sweatdroped…

"He needs to get laid badly…" whispered Emma the three that weren't' yelling for Chopper.

This caused Zoro to chuckle, Usopp to nod in agreement and Nami to roll her eyes.

"Can I please?" asked Kinaki with her rifle.

"For the last time no! You can shoot him with a tranquilizer…" said Zoro towards the insane rabbit.

"Reindeer!" yelled Luffy.

"I'm right here…" said Chopper, "Do you really want me to join?"

"Of course I do!" yelled Luffy.

Chopper didn't know what to say… he felt so happy.

Later everyone waited for Chopper…Emma was shivering like crazy…

"Maybe you should have put on more clothes…" said Luffy.

"I was in hurry…" said Emma shivering.

"Emma you should take my jacket…" said Sanji.

"No thank you… you need yourself aren't you injured from protecting me?" asked Emma.

Sanji sweatdroped, "I don't feel anything…" said Sanji.

"Are you sure?" asked Emma.

She walked up to him and poked him in the side… that's when Sanji collapsed.

"See you need your jacket more than she does…" said Zoro with a smirk.

That's when Chopper (in full deer form) pulling a sleigh showed up.

"Get in and hurry!" he yelled.

Everyone got in… except for Kinky… they left Kinky… whether or not it was on purpose was unknown…

(Emma's POV)

We left Kinky on purpose… we deserve a break from her… if it wasn't for the creepy fact she yelled out "I'll murder ya in your sleep" everything would have been fine…

We headed off to the ship… but stopped when that thing that was in memory for Dr. Hiruluk happened… and I have to say… the pink snow… was extremely pretty in real life…

However the very tender moment for Chopper was broken when Kinky showed up.

"Why did you leave me!" yelled Kinky.

"We forgot…" said Usopp.

"It's true!" I said.

"Okey Dokey!" said Kinky cheerfully.

We all breathed a sigh of relief knowing Kinky's unpredictable nature… she would believe it… or in denial the exception of Luffy… we all hate her…

"Let's all sing a song!" yelled Kinky.

I shushed her pointed towards Chopper… she understood (for once) that Chopper was having a moment.

(3rd Person POV)

After Chopper had his special moment he carried them to the ship (with Nami telling him where to go…) when they got back...

"Let's have a party to celebrate Emma's health and Chopper joining!" yelled Luffy.

"Let's wait until I put warmer clothes… after all I'm the musician…" said Emma.

"Are you sure you can perform?" asked Nami.

"Unless I drink milk or OJ or eat something that will cause me to cough violently I'll be fine…" said Emma who then began to light coughing fit.

"Are you sure that's normal?" asked Chopper.

"You're the doctor…" said Emma with a sweat drop.

"I never heard of anything like that before…" said Chopper.

"I'm from another world remember…" said Emma.

"Oh yeah…" said Chopper.

(Emma's POV)

Even on earth that's not normal… but I minds as well leave that out for now…

I went back to the girls cabin and put on clothes that were right for the weather… I seriously need to stop borrowing from Nami... I'll go shopping some other time… so I got dressed… I got back onto the deck and yelled "Let's party!"

(3rd Person POV)

Emma began to sing Kibou no Kakera… while everyone else partied… while it was fortunate that she didn't cough once during the song… she did however go though another coughing fit without vomit after wards…

"I can't wait until we get into a warmer environment…" muttered Emma.

"Are you sure your fine?" asked Chopper walking toward me.

"I'm 97 percent sure…" I said.

"So your three percent unsure?" asked Chopper.

Emma began to laugh nervously… "Yeah… I am… but I've been though worse in life… a never ending cold is nothing"

"Really…." said Chopper.

"Yeah I broke the same ankle twice a few months apart... the 2nd time the same day I was supposed to get my cast off…" said Emma.

"Really?" asked Chopper.

"Really…" said Emma.

"That's pretty funny… I think…" said Chopper.

"I'm laughing at it… it's a funny story…" said Emma.

Both Emma and Chopper began to laugh… when they stopped they blushed slightly…

"Come on sing!" yelled Luffy.

"I'm taking break!" yelled Emma.

Meanwhile figure watched the ship from afar…

"So… Princess Yume's sprit cured her… too bad… but she must die… the power of the Dream Kingdom must fade away forever… Then the Dark Council can regain control…" said the figure who vanished.

Next Time: I drag Chopper shopping... hey someone has to help me carry my bags... and it's not just because I like him... um... who said I like him... Hehehehe... but that's when a strange man attacks me... who are threw Dark Council... and better yet... Kinky... why haven't you told me about them! What's going to happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Interesting bit of a trivia... the thing about my ankle is 100 percent true... it happened back in 2002... funny... isn't it?


	10. Enter the Dream Society

A/N: Well haven't worked on this for a long time... due to the Naruto and Pokemon side of things, I decided to classify this at a crossover... I choose Pokemon... mostly to start a list of One Piece/ Pokemon (or Pokemon/ One Piece... pending on what the site chose), anyways here's the chapter... And remember please PM me or reviews the stories you want to see... enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 10: Enter the Dream Society

(3rd Person POV)

The mysterious shadowy council that sent the mosquito after Emma had yet another meeting…

"After the mosquito incident I made an effort to make an alliance with all those that want her dead too… all but one… joined the dark council…" said one of members.

The other member clapped... but one who asked "Who didn't join?"

"The Rouge 7… I wasn't expecting them to join anyways… their missing nin…" said the first member, "However all of the ones who want her alive got wind off this…"

"What happened?" asked another member.

"They formed their own group… calling them serves the Dream Society…" said the first member.

"At least there's not council in their name…" joked yet another member.

"It makes sense as they are mainly survivors of the Dream Kingdom and people who know about us and want to get rid of us…" said yet another member.

Someone clapped their hands and pictures of the Straw Hats appeared... including Chopper…

"These are the Heir's friends… we need to make sure they do not help in Operation: Up Front…" said a member who appeared to be the head of council, "The Power of the Dream Kingdom must die!"

Meanwhile on the Going Merry or Merry Go, there was no signs that Emma was sick with either the mosquito bite or the none stop cold she gets in the winter… she completely cured… unless they got to a winter island of course…

(Emma's POV)

We got another island… there was a thriving city so that means we could do shopping… I really needed some clothes… I've been borrowing Nami way to much… I'm afraid she might charge me…

"Where are you woolly ladies going?" asked Sanji.

"We're going shopping…" I said.

"Separately…" said Nami.

"We don't have the same taste in fashion…" I said.

"I couldn't let you carry the bags… how about accompany you…" said Sanji.

"Of course Sanji…" said Nami.

Nami and Sanji left the ship together… that's when I noticed Chopper staring at the city.

"So are you going to explore…" I asked.

"I don't know…" said Chopper nervously.

"Will you go with me… I do need some help carrying my bags… and I'd like it if you that one that help me…" I said.

"Okay…" said Chopper… I noticed he was blushing slightly… I'm sure I was too.

"Well… come on let's go!" I said.

I turned around and saw Kinky just sitting there…

"You aren't going to go follow me… which will cause me to freeze you on a stick and which causes me to give you to Zoro to use as new weight?" I asked her.

"What?" said Chopper with a sweat drop.

"No… not today…" said Kinky seriously.

"Um… okay…" I said, "Come on Chopper…"

Not too long later we walked though the town… Chopper was in his full deer form… he then looked at me.

"What do you mean freeze her?" asked Chopper.

"She can't be killed…" I said with a sweat drop.

"Really?" asked chopper surprised.

"She has a musical number called "Can't kill me"" I said with a sigh, "She can't be kill combined with her annoying tendencies she's unstoppable… then again at times she's a good weapon… and a great shield since all the times …"

Chopper laughed at that one…

(3rd Person POV)

The same man who uses a light saber along wit a woman with silver hair and crystal blue eyes watched the two.

"So your saying that kidnapping her to protect her bad?" asked the man.

"Duh!" said the woman, "She's in a world she barely knows about…"

"She's from earth… there's comic and cartoon which she happens to be a fan off…" said the man.

"Right… in a world she knows a lot about but doesn't know about the power sealed within her…" said the woman, "It best we don't' kidnap her for her protection… otherwise she'll hate us and yell and complain and stuff like that…"

"But isn't the rabbit with her?" asked the man.

"Yes… but Kinky hasn't been the same since Princess Yume died…" said the woman.

"Oh…" said the man.

The two watched Emma go into a shop while Chopper had to wait outside…

"She's in danger with the Dark Council growing in numbers then it's bad…" said the man.

"Yeah…" said the woman.

(Emma's POV)

I'm a fast shopper I knew that Chopper would get bored waiting for me so I saw a few things I liked, tried them on and if they fit I bought it… took no more than 5 minutes…

"Thanks for waiting Chopper… sorry if it took so long…" I said.

"It wasn't' that long…" said Chopper.

After visiting more shops I was done, I bought a couple outfits and a one piece bathing suit (I'm not one for bikinis…) afterwards we found a… Jamba Juice?

"Man these places are everywhere…" I said.

"What do you mean?" said Chopper.

"Well there a re lot of these places where in my world… at least there's no Starbucks here… because there's even more of those…" I said.

"Is that a Starbucks?" asked Chopper motioning over the place… that was indeed a Starbucks…

"Dear god there's two…" I said.

There were indeed two of the coffee places…

"I seriously don't want to know who runs them or why there are two…" I said.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Chopper.

"Yes… yes it is…" I said, "So what fruit do you like?"

"Um…" said Chopper, "I don't really know…"

"So should I get you what I'm having?" I said.

"Um… okay…" said Chopper.

"This might take a while, there's always long line, you can find a bench…" I said.

"Sure…" said Chopper.

10 minutes later… I came back with two smoothes in my hand…. I really hate those lines…

"Here…" I said.

"What is this?" asked Chopper.

"It's a smoothie, it's blended fruit, juices, ice and other healthy stuff… I love smoothies…" I said.

Chopper tried his best to drink but it was really thick. I giggled at his appearance at dirking it… "Let it melt a bit since it's your first time…" I said.

"Okay…" said Chopper with a blush.

After a few minutes of silence… "I'm glad you came with me…" I said.

"Really?" asked chopper with a blush.

"Yeah…" I said, "I really needed someone to be with me… something bad happened last time and I wanted go out with someone…"

"Oh…" said Chopper like what I said crushed him.

"Also I really like you…" I said blushing.

"Really?" asked Chopper.

"Yeah… like with friends…" I said, "For now…" I thought.

"Oh… okay…" said Chopper.

(3rd Person POV)

"Why do I fell this way?" thought Chopper, "I feel so strange"

"I don't like Chopper in that way! There's no way!" thought Emma.

They both look at each other blushed slightly then looked away.

"You're enjoying your smoothe?" asked Emma.

"Yeah…" said Chopper.

That's when something strange happened… everyone began to faint around them… expect for the two.

"What's going on?" asked Chopper.

"I don't know… but I have a really bad feel…" said Emma.

That's when a young man who showed up with a large crossbow.

"Well, well isn't it the heir." said the man.

"What?" asked Emma.

The man began to shoot his cross bow, but began to miss. Which was weird because Emma and Chopper were too scared to dodge.

"Damn it!" said the man.

"Ever hear of the storm trooper effect?" asked the man from before.

"You!" said Emma.

She grabbed Chopper began to run away.

"Great… the storm trooper who can shoot didn't make her run away but I did… man first impressions suck." muttered the man.

As Emma and Chopper who had switched to walk point ran, Chopper asked, "What's going on."

"I've never been too clear." said Emma with a sweat drop.

That's when a generic looking swordsman dressed in black showed up. He was about top strike her when the woman from before showed up and blocked the sword using her own.

"you…" muttered the swords man.

That words woman smile as her sword became whip like and she went the man flying.

"Can't have fun with out a wHip." said the woman who turned around and looked at Emma and Chopper, "We aren't you going to ask me why I put so much emphasis on the "h"?"

"I don't even know if you're on my side!" yelled Emma.

"Don't worry… I'm a member of the Dream Society! I'm going to escort you to the ship." said the woman.

"What's the Dream Society?" asked Emma and Chopper.

"Their a group dedicated to keeping you alive." said the woman, "My name is Crystal by the way;."

"Okay…" said Emma and Chopper.

"Hopefully Kinky is doing g her job." said Crystal.

"How do you know about Kinky?" asked Emma.

"She's an old friend." said Crystal, "A very old friend…"

"How can you be friends with her?" asked Chopper.

"I was friends before she lost it." explained Crystal.

"Oh…" said Emma and Chopper.

"I'll take you two back to the ship." said Crystal, "Kinky will be helping your friends with their problems."

"What do mean their problems?" asked Emma.

"This attack was meant to be clean and short. Kill you then leave and that's it. They're distracting everyone else, while that's going on kill you." explained Crystal.

Chopper and Emma were confused by what she said.

"Just never mind." said Crystal.

Meanwhile in some bar, Zoro was battling it out with a really powerful swordsman. Kinky showed up and muttered, "Stupid pride…" then left.

She began to hop away. That's when she saw Sanji fight some guy while a woman held Nami back.

"Time to do my thang!" yelled Kinky.

She took out a gun and began to shoot the man and the woman… fortunately it was only dart so no one died.

(Kinky's POV)

Oh yeah bitches! I got them! I got them! Who's the rabbit! Kinky's the rabbit.

"Are you going to thank me bitches?" I asked.

Sanji and Nami stared at me blankly… I love it when they do that

(3rd Person POV)

"Uh… Kinky… why did you do that?" asked Sanji not knowing how to react.

"Because they didn't want to really hurt Nami, just wanted to distract you while they kill Emma." explained Kinky.

"Are you serious? Asked Nami blinking.

"Yep, now we all we have to do is get Usopp and Luffy out of their situation and find Emma and Chopper." said Kinky.

That's when Usopp ran by them being chased by a big muscular gut, Kinky just shot the big muscular guy.

Usopp stopped running when he saw the guy go down.

"What's going on?" asked Usopp walking towards them.

"Okay… now all we have to do is found Luffy." said Kinky.

"That didn't' answer my question." said Usopp.

"Well too bad!" yelled Kinky glaring at him.

And so they found Luffy… who had beat up- the guy who faced him.

"That was convenient." said Kinky.

"What about sword boy?" asked Sanji.

"He's still fighting him… just let him be." said a voice.

They turned to see the man with the light sabers from before.

"You!" yelled Luffy and Sanji.

"It's all a misunderstanding… I'm on your side, I was only trying to kidnap Emma to protect her." said the man.

"Then why did you do in the way you did?" asked Luffy.

"To protect you as well… You should not be in the middle of what's going on… But you and you're stuck." said the man.

"How do I know you're not working with the dark concil…" muttered Kinky glaring at the guy.

"Because I'm working with Crystal." said the man.

"You mean that Crystal?" asked Kinky blinking.

"She's with Emma right now… I thin k their headed back to the ship." said the man.

Kinky sighed, "We're going back." said Kinky.

"Wait why?" asked Sanji.

"Because I said so…" growled Kinky.

Everyone sweat dropped.

And so the group headed back to the ship at the same time Emma, Chopper and Crystal got back.

"Crystal?" asked Kinky.

"It's been a long time." said Crystal.

The two looked at each other… when Kinky said, "did you get thicker?"

"No…" said Crystal.

"Oh… because you look thicker…" said Kinky.

Crystal sweat dropped.

(Emma's POV)

And so we decided have a meeting in the Galley.

"Should we wait for Zoro?" asked Chopper.

"No…" replied everyone including me.

"But why?" asked Chopper.

"He's probably lost." said Sanji.

"My name is Ani." said the man who tried to kidnap me before, "We're members of the newly formed Dream Scarcity."

"Our goal is protect Emma from death… we are made up many groups that want to keep Emma alive." said Crystal.

"Why do you want me alive?" I asked.

"Look… now's not the time for you to know… that is needed that you need to live… for the sake of everyone and everything that exists in the omniverse." explained Ani… which I'm pretty sure is short of Anakin… figures his name would be that.

"Wait Omniverse?" asked Nami blinking.

"We'll explain another time." said Ani taking out a blue crystal and handing it to me, "Wear this always this will alert us if someone from the Dark Council is trying something with you."

Both Crystal and Ani left just as Zoro got there.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm not quite sure." I answered looking at the crystal.

"You better put on the crystal." said Kinky, "After all the Dark Council has played Dirty so far… and they will again. We have to be careful."

"The dark Council?" asked everyone else in the room, including myself.

"Hahaha! You can't catch me!" yelled Kinky throwing a small bomb, it caused a large explosion of smoke… when it cleared Kinky was just leaving the room. She sighed, "I have to make my escapes quicker." she muttered.

I sighed… I still want's sure what was going on… and I didn't like it. Why did this have to happen to me… and what's going on!

Next Time: Kinky's hiding stuff from me, and I need to know now! Who is this Dark Council and why do they want me dead! I need answers now Kinky! You better tell me now!


End file.
